Meeting the City
by TheSheepThatMoos
Summary: The animatronics begin to miss their old night guard, who was framed by another animatronic. They begin a quest to find their missing Mike Schmidt in the large city right outside the pizzeria's doors. Trying to survive the city, and figure out where Mike went, is not easy for four(?) animatronics in the real world. Cover Image made by Creeperchild on Deviantart.
1. Epiphany

**Hello viewers! Thanks for taking some time to peak at my new story. This is a bit of an experiment for me, as I'm quite new to this site. I hope I don't disappoint you too much. *Wink***

** Anyway, There are a few things I'd like you to know before we start.**

**1: I am aware that Bonnie is a boy, but to keep the ships going, we need gender equality.**

**2: This takes place in the second game, but all animatronics are active.**

**3: If you have any thoughts or questions, or just want to talk, remember to PM me. :D I check my inbox quite frequently so I can almost assure you your message will be read.**

**4: This isn't told from anyone's P.O.V., but only for a bit more creative freedom.**

**5: The animatronics in this can do many human tasks, such as eating, drinking, etcetera. They're basically furries with an endoskeleton. :P**

** So... That's it I guess. Here goes nothing!**

Foxy had never liked cookies. People said he was crazy, but something about them... Just made him shiver. He never knew what. Maybe it was the result of kids pelting him with the baked goods... Maybe his circuits were messed up. Either way, he loathed them with a passion. He would take time out of his way to smash a cookie whenever he passed by one.

Currently, he was doing just that.

_***SMASH* *SMASH***_ He might have been using a bit of excess force, but who cared. The cookie needed to die.

_***BANG* BANG* *BANG* *SMASH***_

"Eh... Foxy...?" Freddy was standing in the doorway, watching the cookie carnage with a wide-eyed expression on his face.

Foxy stopped smashing the helpless thing, and looked at Freddy.

"Aye?"

"What might you be doing?"

"I was uh... Saving this here establishment from the cookie menace." He said, baring a weak smile.

"You'll have to do better than that, there's a whole tray in the kitchen."

"Laddy, you know I don't hunt them down. And you promised on yer grave you'd never speak of the darned cookies."

Freddy raised an eyebrow and walked right back out the door from where he came. Foxy thought about resuming his crazed pounding, but decided he'd rather check on the Cove, his residence in this pizzeria.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had been losing a lot of business lately. People were getting tired of the same shtick. Foxy and Freddy, two male animatronics doing the same routine every single day. People wanted a little variety. Sebastian Hunter was the owner of the chain. He'd been trying to gain ideas through his customers on what they wanted to see more of, or less of. Nothing had proven useful. Some things were impractical, others downright silly. He wasn't sure what to do until a little boy came up to him, and asked where all the girl animatronics were. He didn't think much of it until that night, epiphany struck.

"Where _are_ all of the girl animatronics?" He asked himself.

"Good idea kid..."

He called up the company that had built Freddy and Foxy, and ordered two new animatronics.

One was yellow.

The other was purple.


	2. Arrival

**Guys, guys... WHAT THE BANANA?! So many views and followers within... like... 3 hours. How...? Oh never mind. I'm just going to say, thank you! It's insane. So uh, I'm gonna try to put this chapter out earlier, and if it get this out tomorrow, I didn't have enough time. But enough talk, more read.**

Foxy and Freddy liked to roughhouse. Mike would watch through the cameras, and occasionally walked out of his office to act like a referee. He would break up unfair fights, and keep a point system. At the end they'd all laugh and grab a bag of chips from the kitchen. The animatronics adored Mike, and Mike adored the Animatronics. At 12 each night, they'd run to his office and immediately regale him with the tales of that days adventures in the restaurant.

Again with the roughhousing, they would get a bit damaged, but not horribly so. Sebastian would patch up the various scratches and dents while giving Mike the evil eye. Why Mike wasn't fired yet was anyone's guess.

"Mike," Sebastian said, a little sleepily. He was up all night ordering custom animatronics after all.

"How does this happen?" He asked.

What was Mike gonna say? Oh, the animatronics like to play rough after dark, and I watch it, not doing anything to stop them, and not calling a psychiatrist.

"They... Fall over and scratch themselves up on poles..." He said, almost as a question.

Sebastian obviously didn't believe him. Luckily the damage wasn't bad or Mike would be, ZOOM! You're outta here. A child with his parents walked in the store, and saw him repairing Freddy.

"Oh no Fweddy! What happened?" The little child bolted towards the table upon which Freddy was lain. Sebastian thought he probably shouldn't have began the repairs out in the open where anyone could walk in on them.

Freddy turned his head towards the child and softly spoke,

"I'm fine, Dominic. Mr. Hunter is just patching up a scratch."

"Ok. Can I go to the game room, Freddy?" The child inquired.

"Sure, but make sure you bring your parents, they're the only ones who can buy you pizza." He added a wink at the end.

The child walked along and tugged on his parent's sleeves.

"Hey, I've been seeing your posters around. You're getting some new ani-"

Someone violently rapped on the door, which was answered by Sebastian. A burly man stood at the door, smoking a cigar and holding out a clipboard.

"You Mr. Hunter?" He asked in a raspy voice.

"Uh... Yes..." He was a bit taken aback, but soon signed the clipboard, and two giant crates where wheeled in.

"You got it from here?" The man asked.

"Yeah, I got it. Thanks."

The man rubbed his forefinger and thumb together. Suggesting payment.

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" He handed them a check with a hefty amount of money printed on it. The man smiled nodded his head and walked away.

"..." Mike had fallen silent.

"Are those...?"

"Yes, Mike. Yes they are."

**Ok then! I'll get out the next chapter tomorrow. What are the original animatronics going to think of Chica and Bonnie? guess we'll find out! Anyway, thanks again for all of the love! Have a good night everyone, and merry Christmas!**


	3. Awakening

**Hey everyone! I finally got some free time to post the third chapter! I'm gonna try to get out as many chapters as I can today, maybe 2, maybe just one but I guess we'll see. XD Anyway, I want to thank you guys again for being so supportive! I got a few more reviews that really mean a lot to me. And one last little side note, if you do send me a PM or review, I always read them, so if you don't get a message back immediately, you can be sure that I've at least read it. BACK TO THE STORY! :D**

Foxy and Freddy watched in stupor, as Sebastian pried the sides off of the first box, revealing a large, purplish-blue bunny. It was unresponsive to the various taps on its shoulder at the moment. It wasn't turned on, but Foxy and Freddy didn't know that. Sebastian asked Mike to help open the second one.

"Sure thing Mr. Hunter." He strode towards the second large box, still a bit awestruck by the new animatronics. He was awfully curious to see what the second one looked like, so he vigorously began to pry the sides off.

Soon, the new animatronics were stood up on the stage, and posed just how Sebastian liked them.

"We'll activate them tomorrow, I must be going. You have a good night Mike, you hear?"

"Yeah. You too."

Opening those crates had taken an awfully long time, it was almost time for the night shift to begin, and yes. Only one customer that whole day. It was a miracle Sebastian was able to afford two new animatronics.

The original animatronics moved around the new ones, inspecting their every element. They began to poke their noses, and of course beaks, trying to wake them up.

"Heh, guys. They're not activated yet." Mike said with a bit of a smile. He was surprised they didn't hear him talking about that.

"Oh... Pffftt, we definitely knew that. We were just uh, testing you. Yeah, testing you..." Freddy said. foxy just stayed silent.

"How do we turn them on then? This is exciting, some new people to talk to!" Freddy questioned. He was truly awestruck with the new people showing up at the doorstep

"I'm not sure. And even if I knew, I don't think Mr. Hunter would be very please to find out that I activated them without his consent." Mike replied.

"Are you kidding me, Mike? Two new animatronics show up out of nowhere, and you're just gonna let them sit here all night? Don't you think that's a bit inhumane?" Freddy was really swaying in his statements. He made a valid point, if the new ones were the same as the originals, they wouldn't want to be kept in stasis mode for very long.

"...Fine, Freddy. But only for a little bit. If my boss catches me..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to think of the consequences.

Freddy smiled, he knew he'd won. They inspected every part on the animatronics, not finding any sort of lever, or even a hatch to conceal a lever. Then, finally they checked the back of the head. There were to large screws. Kind of suspicious... Mike grabbed a screwdriver and undid the screws. A panel fell off with a loud clash to the ground.

"I knew it." Mike said with a triumphant grin. Amongst the wires and crossbeams, there was a little switch, with the letters; A and O, on either side. They were currently on O, so Mike switched it to A, The machine whirred to life with a series of clicks and bangs as the inner workings began to sprout to life. The purple animatronic moved its head towards the others, and said simply:

"... Who are you?"

** Hey people, thanks fro reading the chapter! It means a lot to me when you read my work! If you have any suggestions on how to improve my writing, want to suggest something for the story, or just want to talk, remember to PM me! :) See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Purple And Yellow

**We just hit the thousand viewer mark! Omahgudness... Just... HOW? THIS HAPENNED IN 24 HOURS! It's so crazy and thank you! Well then! 4 chapters. I really enjoy writing this story, and I hope you enjoy reading it! Again, thanks for all of the positive feedback. And P.S., I love talking to you guys, so don't forget to PM me! Enjoy chapter 4. :]**

The purple animatronic stared at them with curious, yet cautious eyes. The others stared back. They hadn't thought this far. What were they going to do? Mike never thought he'd actually find the switch, so he never planned to encounter it.

"U-uh... I'm Foxy, and this is Freddy, and Mike..." Foxy said. He wasn't... Fearful, but he was awfully nervous.

"Hi... Where am I now...?" Bonnie was still terrified.

"You're in... wait no one's told you yet? Not even at the factory?" Mike questioned.

"W-what factory?" Bonnie asked, she had no recollection of any factory. All she knows is that she suddenly woke up in a strange place, surrounded by strange people.

"Hmmm... Alright. You're in a restaurant. A pizzeria, to be exact. You were... Built... To perform. But I don't think they realize what they've made. You're not a lifeless robot. So yeah that sounded cheesy." Mike admitted it sounded kinda dumb in the end, but he got the point across quite well.

Bonnie lowered her guard a little bit, but still didn't trust them in no-way no-how. Foxy spoke up.

"Hi... Bunny?" He greeted.

"It's B-bonnie..." She said nervously. It was Freddy's turn to speak.

"Bonnie... That's a nice name." He added a smile.

"There's... No need to worry. We won't harm you. I promise." He crossed his heart. Or where his heart would be at least.

Finally, Bonnie lowered her guard and turned around to see the yellow animatronic, who hadn't been activated yet.

"Who's that?" She pointed a skeptical finger towards the yellow chicken.

"We're not sure yet." Said Freddy as he walked towards the next animatronic. His elbow brushed hers, and Foxy could've sworn he saw his visage become rosy. But only for a split second, then he was back to undoing the plate on the back of its head. He remembered what happened last time, and caught the plate before it crashed to the ground. Didn't want to upset Bonnie any more than she was, right?

Freddy lightly flipped the switch, and the animatronic whirred to life just as bonnie had. After a few seconds, Chica had gone through the same thing that Bonnie had. Soon, all 4 animatronics and 1 security guard were talking, playing, and really anything else. Chica and Bonnie had gotten very comfortable with each other.

Mike looked at his watch.

_5:32 A.M._

"Alright guys. I'd better start shutting things down... And um... That includes you guys." He sadly pointed towards Chica and Bonnie.

"I'll let you guys say goodbye for now, but don't forget. You'll be re-activated very soon." He tried to sound reassuring, but there was no denying the forlorn looks on their faces. Or snouts and beaks, whichever. The animatronics hugged each other, and said various cya's and goodbye's while Mike flipped the switch, repositioned them, and rep-screwed the plates. He walked back to the security office.

Foxy and Freddy looked at each other's cheeks and said in unison;

"Shut up."

**Well then... It's starting up, you see? My creation is becoming something I had never expected! MUAHAHAH- *Cough* *Cough* Sorry. I went a little Frankenstein on you there. Anyway, don't forget to PM me, hope you enjoyed, and goodnight everyone!**


	5. The New Animatronics

**Chapter 5! You guys will never know how much fun it is to write these chapters! And seeing the feedback from you guys... It's just too awesome. And like I said in an earlier chapter, I love to talk with you guys so don't forget to PM me. Anyway no more of me talking. You came here to read the story!**

Mike sauntered out the pizzerias front doors just as Sebastian was walking in.

"Anything interesting happen overnight?" Sebastian asked.

"No, not really. Just the same ol' same ol' I guess." He smiled.

"Alright. You have a good day, Mike. And you should probably get some sleep, you're starting to look tired. If you want to call a day off, I guess I can arrange something." He added.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm just going to chill out in my apartment today. And you too." Mike replied.

"Alright. See you tonight." Sebastian added a mock-salute at the end and Mike smiled. He had a pretty great boss.

Before he opened his car door, he heard a call from inside the store.

"Mike, sorry to ask too much of you, but would you help me activate these animatronics? I can't find the switch..."

Mike chuckled under his breath.

"Sure thing Mr. Hunter!" He tried to sound as perky as possible.

Mike pretended he was ignorant to the plate until a few minutes of searching. He didn't want his boss to know of his; "Test ride", with the animatronics.

"Found it!" Mike said.

Sebastian smiled and undid the plate.

**_*SMASH*_**

Mike had to contain a snicker.

"Drats." Sebastian said.

"That might be a problem."

He thought that might become a little bit annoying. Mike walked out the door and Sebastian kept testing the new animatronics. Many children and parents showed up that day. It might have been the most lucrative day since he opened the pizzeria! He was enthralled at the amount of children flooding through the door every hour. They loved Chica and Bonnie's performances. In fact, the same child that inquired about the female animatronics ran up to Sebastian and told him;

"I found them! I found them! The girl animals! I found them!"

Sebastian smiled. The day passed, and he made enough money to buy his pizzeria two times over. Mike walked in the door.

"Hello Mike! Today was great! Hope you have as good a night."

"I sure hope I do." Mike said. He added a; "You have no idea...", under his breath.

**Sorry that this chapter was a little bit shorter. I was exhausted while writing this, but don't worry. I'll make the next chapter at least normal size. Btw, I'm sorry the ships are taking a while to evolve, I just want to establish the story first. I hope you all have a good day, and see you in the next chapter! :D**


	6. A Natural Cook

**Hello! These upcoming chapters are where the ships begin to evolve more. And also, many thanks to Emarye. She/He suggested a Christmas special, so most of the chapters outside, (Unless the season changes.) will include some Christmas-esque details. Anyway, here's chapter 6!**

Mike shivered a bit. It was below freezing again, and he had forgotten to wear a heavy jacket. He was very happy to finally be in a place with proper heating. Warmth blasted his every exposed feature as he walked through the doors.

"Ahhhh..." He sighed in relief. He felt his fingers were about to fall off.

Every animatronic rested their positions. They had been standing, staring blankly into space while Sebastian was here. They didn't want to make him flip out.

"Whew. That sure makes you stiff, huh?" Chica said, with a small crack from her neck joint.

"Heh, yeah. Foxy has it easy too, he gets to do anything in his cove as long as it's silent and Sebastian doesn't check on him." Freddy said.

"I believe I heard me name?" Foxy said, as he emerged from the star coated purple veil.

"You sure did." Bonnie said. "Freddy seems a bit jealous." She added.

"Jealous? Nah. Just wondering why we don't each have our little huts." He tried to sound serious.

"Laddy, this here's no hut. It's me cove. Aye, it may seem so insignificant from the outside, but yer mind'll be blown away if ye step inside."

"Why? Because of all the crap in there?" Freddy loved to bicker.

"No, me Laddy. Because of the booty. Aye, even I wouldn't believe it if I set foot in me own place." He winked with his last good eye... Possibly towards Chica. Freddy couldn't tell.

Freddy walked towards the cove and ripped the curtains open, acting like an announcer.

"And now, on this special pizzeria offer, you can get..." He glanced inside the cove. "Nothing! For only the small price of your sanity!"

Foxy frowned.

"Sentimental booty." He corrected Freddy.

"Oh never mind, you're pointless. I'll say that."

He walked back to the table where everyone sat.

"I'd better check up on stuff. I'll be right back." Mike said.

Mike disappeared into the security office, and Chica disappeared into the kitchen.

"Chica...? Something wrong, lass?" Foxy asked.

"Nah... I just, want to test something. Don't follow me." The last part sounded a bit harsh, but she didn't mean it that way.

"Aye"

"Alright."

Mike walked out in a few minutes, and asked where Chica had went.

"Kitchen. She said to... Not follow her. I'm not sure why." Freddy said.

"That explains why I didn't see her." Mike replied. The kitchen camera had been out for as long as anyone could remember, and Sebastian hadn't bothered to fix it.

"...Why?" Freddy had never looked at the cameras, so he didn't know.

"Well, the c- You know what never mind." He said with a little shake of his head at the end.

"Doesn't matter.

They talked and laughed, all while hearing various bangs and clashes emitting from the kitchen.

"What she be doing in there?" Foxy said with a tilt of his head.

Chica emerged from the kitchen, with pot holders on her delicate animatronics fingers, carrying a cooking sheet.

There were 20, just baked cookies.

**Hello** **again! What's foxy going to do...? 20 evil cookies are sitting right in front of him! o3o Oh no... Anyway, blah blah, PM me, blah blah blah. All the same stuff. XD I'm gonna try to get out another chapter, and maybe even a third one today... I'm off. AKA I have way too much time on my hands.**


	7. Pink Slip

**Wow. That last chapter just happened. I end up just, like, writing anything that pops into mind. Before you guys read what happens, comment what you think Foxy's going to do. Anyway, PM me if you haz suggestions on what I should do next. I have the rough details of my story all planned out, but if you want to see any kind of specific detail, kind of like a cameo... but... with an object, or a special animatronic. Hehe, I'm not smooth with words.**

Cookies.

The word rang in Foxy's head like a church bell.

Cookies. Why couldn't she have baked a cake? Or maybe some scones? Just anything... But... Cookies...

"Ah..." Foxy grunted, obviously perturbed by the baked sight.

"...Is something wrong, Foxy?" Chica frowned, and slouched her shoulders a bit, her violet eyes boring straight through Foxy. He didn't know... But she may or may not have baked them for him.

"Well... N-no. I guess me voice box glitched up a bit."

She stood up straight again, regained her perky smile, and set down the tray. The putrid smell penetrated Foxy's nostrils, making him gag a bit.

Freddy, bonnie, and Mike enjoyed the smell quite a bit though. They were leaning over, trying to inhale as much as they could of this amazing aroma.

Chica smiled. She was happy to please them, and she couldn't quite place where she had learned to bake. It just, sort of happened.

Freddy snuck a bite off a cookie. He was surprised at how good they tasted. After all, it was her first time baking. Chica urged Foxy on with her eyes.

_"Why do I do this..."_ Foxy asked himself as he reached a torn up metal hand towards the cookies.

His sharp teeth sank into the soft, warm, and sweet circles of sugar.

Freddy's eyes were as big as dinner plates, to say the least. Had Foxy just eaten a cookie? He despised those things... Why did h- Oh. Freddy popped a ginormous grin, and Foxy shot him a hateful look. Freddy excused himself to the restroom.

He had a bad case of explosive laughter, it exploded throughout the pizzeria. And Chica, along with Bonnie, tilted their heads.

"Um... What's so funny?" Chica asked.

"Lass, Freddy's just a bit... odd..." Foxy said through a mouthful of cookie. They weren't horrible, but he wouldn't admit that.

After a few chews, Foxy swallowed the cookie.

"So...? How was it?" Chica said with hopeful eyes.

Apparently he did have to admit it.

"They're good, Chica." Foxy said. He couldn't tear his gaze off of her soft violet eyes. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his glowing yellow eyes.

Bonnie passed a purplish hand across the beam of their combined gaze, which snapped them both out of there trance. Freddy walked back out to see Foxy and Chica blushing a bit, and looking at the floor. Bonnie shrugged.

Freddy snorted, trying to get their attention. It made Foxy jump.

"Oh, thine rosy cheeks shine bright amongst the crowd, Lover Boy." Freddy snickered at the end. He didn't mean to be mean, he just loved to mess with Foxy. Mike was just silent through the whole thing. He was very curious at how the new animatronics interacted with each other. Of course he knew they were... Ehem, alive, but never like this.

"I'll make ye walk the plank if another word escapes yer ugly trap." Foxy bared his teeth.

Freddy was unamused. He raised an eyebrow and said;

"Oh no, not the plank... My uncle Vernon walked that thing."

Foxy scowled and looked at the cookies.

"I should check on stuff again, I'll be back." Mike added an Arnold impression at the end, of which the animatronics were unaware of. They just though the was being weird. No one thought much of it at first, until they heard a shrill cry coming from the security office.

"NO YO- GET BACK HERE!" It was Mike.

All of the animatronics bolted into the security office.

"Mike, what happened?!" Freddy said as he popped through the door.

"That, thing, it stole my tablet!" Mike said as he peered around the corner. The thing was currently grabbing anything it could find around the counter. Including... the cash register.

"NO!" Mike ran at full speed towards the endoskeleton looking thing. It was a bit surprised, but regained its posture and bolted into the vents.

"N- GET BACK HERE YOU... THING!" Mike was enraged.

Mike and the animatronics spent the rest of that night searching for the theft. At one point, they thought the heard the door open, but when they went there, nothing had happened.

_*5:47 A.M.*_

"Uh... Guys, I need to start thinking of an excuse. Mr. Hunter... There won't be words for how angry he'll be..." Mike was shaking.

The animatronics took there positions on the stage an in the cove, giving Mike one last sympathetic glance.

A few minutes after, Sebastian walked in the door with a happy smile. He was curious why Mike wasn't in the office.

"You alright Mike...?" Sebastian asked. He was worried, Mike was never out of his office.

"Um... Yeah. I guess" His voice was still horribly shaky.

Of course, Sebastian had to glance over to where the cash register used to be. He was not happy with what he saw.

"Mike... Anything weird happen on the security cameras last night?" He had a bit of sarcasm in his voice, which mike detected. Mike sighed.

"Look, I know it looks horrible."

"You're right about that." Sebastian's smile was now replaced with a horrible angst ridden face.

"It wasn't me. I'll just say it, it wasn't me."

"Then who was it, Schmidt?" The sound of his last name hit hard. His boss had never called him by his last name since he was hired.

"Ah..." What was he going to say?

"Exactly. Mike, you're f-"

"Wait, the security cameras must've caught who did it!" Mike said, a bit of a smile hinting at his lips. He dashed to the security office, and then remembered the tablet was gone as well. It was the recorder, as well as the player.

"Funny story..." Mike was dead. he knew it.

"Listen, I don't want to think it's you... I'll give you one last chance. We'll go to you're car. Check if the items are there."

Mike was relieved. He might not completely get off the hook, but at least the suspicion wouldn't be on him too much any more.

**_*K-CHUNK*_** The car door opened.

There was the cash register, and the tablet.

Needless to say, he got the dreaded pink slip. He didn't even have time to say goodbye to the animatronics.

"Listen, I'm going off really easy on you. Honestly, I don't know why I'm being so stupidly nice." Sebastian said.

"I won't report you. You're fired, and I don't want to see you around this place. Ever again." Sebastian frowned at Mike, and walked back into the restaurant.

Mike was officially banned from the animatronics, nearly his only friends, without any sort of goodbye.

**Sad chapter is sad. ;-; Anyway, wow we're progressing! PM me blah blah. Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter. I was working on it all day, so it's an awfully long one. 'Night people! C:**


	8. The Night Shift

**I'm still crying in a corner over last chapter. ;-; My mind is messed up... Sorry. I can almost assure you that this chapter ****will**** won't be any better. I'm mean, I know, I'm SORRY! ;-; x 999999999999999**

That day, Sebastian wasn't the same. Near the same amount of money came in, but he had lost Mike. Mike was probably the best employee he had ever had, or heard of, so why would he do anything like that? Sebastian frowned and drew up an ad with an opening for a night guard shift.

"Why, Mike?" He whispered to himself as he called the newspaper.

Sebastian hit a stroke of luck, and got a call about employment almost immediately. The guy who called was named, Riley Westfield.

Once Riley got to the pizzeria, Sebastian welcomed him in. They walked through the mass of children towards his office.

The standard I'm applying for a job thing went down, and, to the relief of Sebastian, riley got the job.

"Remember, 11:30, be here." Sebastian said, pointing a finger at the acne-ridden teen."

"Right." Riley said, and walked out the doorway.

The day passed with near the same amount of income. Children rushed through the door with huge grins on their faces. They had no idea what had happened last night.

Once every child had left, it was around 11:26. Man, some kids stayed up too late.

Sebastian called Riley to remind him of the time, he didn't trust Riley.

No answer.

"Rile-" The bell on the door jingled, and Riley walked in. Sebastian was surprised at his punctuality.

"Sorry, Mr. Hunter, I don't talk on the road, what did you need?" Riley asked with a bit of a smile.

_"Wow, he's sensible. I like that."_ Sebastian thought to himself. And he was polite. Maybe Riley wasn't all that bad.

"Oh, uh... I was just calling to..." He didn't want Riley to know he didn't trust him completely, but it looked like he had to.

"I was calling to remind you of the time, but you did just fine." Sebastian said.

Riley smiled, and walked over to the security office.

"You sure you got this?" Sebastian asked in all seriousness.

"Don't worry, Mr. hunter. This place'll be locked up tighter than a safe with ninjas guarding it." He chuckled a bit.

Sebastian walked out the door with a goodbye to Riley.

*Sigh* "Oh do well, Riley."

Chica got off the stage, along with bonnie and Freddy. They hadn't seen Riley com in. Foxy peaked out of his curtains to see what was going on. A large grin spread across the pirates red snout, he bolted down the hallway screaming;

"Mike! Mike! C'mon out here!"

Foxy stopped dead in his tracks. What he saw in that chair, was not Mike, nor was it anyone he knew. Another human stared back at him with a similar expression of horror. Riley grabbed for his Taser at his belt.

_"Why, Sebastian, did you have to give him a Taser?!"_ Foxy thought as he ran the other way down the hallway. Foxy had gotten away, but Bonnie wasn't so lucky. She was walking down the other hallway. Riley turned around to see Bonnie staring at him through the doorway.

**_*TZZZZZT*_** **_*CRACK*_**

An audible snap of electricity startled everyone in the pizzeria. Bonnie lay, twitching out of control, on the floor.

A small smile tinged at the corners of Riley's mouth.

"H... Hah...Hah! Crap, that was fun." He had gotten out of his chair, now, and was walking out of the doorway to his office with a demented stupid smile plastered on his face.

"C'MERE!" Riley was... Crazed, to say the least. He had tased one, and he liked it.

_***TZZZZZT* *CRACK***_

Freddy now lay on the ground, his endoskeleton rebooting. It had short-circuited due to the large amount of electricity shot through him.

Next, Foxy. Chica was hiding in a large present in a room with plushies. There was something made of cloth and plastic in there with her, but she didn't care at this moment, she was hiding for what she thought was her life.

"I KNOW THERE'S ANOTHER!" Riley screamed.

"COME OUT AND I MIGHT NOT HURT YOU!" He was obviously kidding, he loved the feel of torture. He was sick and mental.

Soon, he had ventured into the prize corner, with the large present. He saw an orange beak peeking up out of it. He smiled.

"Gee, I wonder where the chicken could be... Don't be chicken." He cackled.

It was dark in there, and he couldn't see exactly what rose up out of the present. He shot at it, landing a direct hit on the forehead. It stalled for a moment, and Riley smiled. It began to move towards him again. His smile vanished almost immediately.

"H-HOW?" HE said nervously.

The thing whispered in his hear;

_"Pop goes the weasel."_

**Ok then. XD What just happened? I'm not sure lol. What do you guys think The thing's gonna do? I bet he's gonna eat a tree. I'm not sure what I just said. Anyway, PM me with suggestions, or if you're just bored, I love to talk with you guys. I'll try to get up another chapter today. Have a good one! .;,,,;. - That's an experimental face. o3o**


	9. 1987

**So, I'm going to start off this chapter with a POV... Might be risky, but let me know what you think about it! It's Chica's POV btw. So yeah, Chapter 9! :D Very close to a milestone. Anyway, back to the story.**

_**-*Chica's POV*-**_

That... Thing... That was in the box with me, it sort of, rose up out of the box. I heard the crack of electricity, and cringed. But then I realized I had all the use of my limbs. I peeked out of the box a bit. The... Thing, made out of cloth, was standing right by the human. It whispered something into his ear and then-

_**-*No Mo' POV*-**_

Riley was launched backwards down the hallway towards his office by an unseen force.

"WAAAAAUUGGHH!" Riley was startled out of his mind. Right before he was slammed against the wall, he stopped, and made a sharp turn into his office. The force let go of him and he plopped on the ground, shaking. He was right next to Bonnie, who was doing the same thing. He scrambled up and got back into his chair.

He nervously scooched Bonnie out of the doorway with his foot, and closed both doors.

"What... was that thing?" He asked himself.

It took nearly an hour for Foxy, Freddy, And Bonnie to reboot all of the way. Chica had long since ran back to the stage, she didn't want to be by that... Thing.

The quad huddled in a tight circle by the stage. They passed nervous sentences to each other, but other than that, they weren't too talkative. One time Chica thought she saw that thing in the box, leaning out of the room and looking at them. But she did a double-take, and it was gone. She decided not to tell the others about what she saw in there, she just made the excuse that she wasn't looking to see. Maybe he walked back to his room.

They resumed their positions once they had stopped shaking, but they never let their guard down.

_*6:00 A.M.*_

Sebastian walked through the door, and greeted Riley. Riley said hi back, trying to keep his cool. This was the only job that didn't require a college degree in his area. He couldn't lose it. And, he didn't really want to be put into an insane asylum.

Sebastian was curious why the animatronics' voice boxes would freeze up occasionally. Foxy would come out F-F-F-Foxy, Children came out as Childr-r-r-r-r-ren. And other things, that made the kids nervous. Foxy's was the worst. He couldn't say a sentence without sounding like hell spawn.

"Veronica, come here please. Foxy's voice emulator's being weird again." Sebastian said, as he stared at the red animatronic.

"yup." Veronica was an engineer that had gotten hired a couple months back. She always knew what to do.

"So, he's talking funny?" She laughed a bit.

"Yeah, anything you can do about it?"

"Hmmm... Yeah, the circuit's just fried. We can order a new breaker for him any time. I'll install it as soon as it gets here." Veronica said.

"Alright. I can call someone for that, I'll be right back." Sebastian walked to his office and called his friend. He worked for a business that produced nearly anything you could think of relating to electricity.

"What's the model number on his box, Veronica?" Sebastian yelled over the ruckus of children.

"Let me see..." Veronica poked her head into Foxy's mouth.

It was undetectable at the time, but Foxy's jaw began to shake. He wasn't used to opening his mouth for this long. He tried his hardest to keep it open.

**_*SNAP*_**


	10. Deactivated

**Wow. Ok then! I'm pretty sure you guys can guess what happened in the last chapter. o3o Ohhh boy. What's Sebastian going to do?** **And tenth chapter! that's awesome! I do this for you guys, so as long as you guys like it, I'm going to keep going. (Oh no, I'm starting to sound cliché.) XD Oh. I just realized something kind of embarrassing. Uh... Sorry CinnamonCombat. You were the one to suggest the Christmas special. Emarye you're still awesome, don't take that the wrong way. I just wanted to give credit to the right person... Or should I say the WRITE person? No? Fine, everyone's a critic.**

Veronica's body crumpled to the ground, lifeless. Sebastian didn't notice anything until he heard a kid screaming.

"FOXY BIT HER, MOMMY! FOXY BIT THE NICE LADY!"

Foxy was still in shock, blood dripping from his mandibles. He knelt down by Veronica, trying to help her up. He hadn't realized he killed her, until he saw the gaping hole on her forehead.

His mechanical heart stopped for a moment.

"I..." He couldn't put together a sentence. the tangy liquid on his tounge made him cringe in disgust. He spat the blood out, and shivered. Tears began to well up in his glowing yellow eyes. By now, the guards had wrangled most children and parents out of the pizzeria. The ones remaining couldn't stop staring.

Foxy teared up and ran back into the cove. The other animatronics were now helping the guards usher the remaining families out.

Except for Chica.

She was slowly approaching Pirate's Cove. Once she got there, and built up enough braveness to pull open the curtains, she peaked in. Foxy was sitting down, his head in his hands, blood and tears were streaming down his face. A pool of the concoction in front of him was constantly growing.

"F... Foxy?" Chica said. Almost inaudibly.

Foxy looked up at her quickly, and crawled farther back into the cove.

"D-d-d-don't look at me-e-e-e-e, Chica, are y-y-y-y-you here to kil-l-l-l-l-l me?" Foxy said, horribly tear choked.

"No! Of c-c-c-c-course not! Foxy, I'm coming in here to a-a-a-ask what happened."

He was a bit surprised, but opened up.

The story was passed. After Foxy was done, they began to hear various, "CHICA!"'s coming from outside.

"I uh... I guess I'd bet-t-t-t-t-t-ter go..." Chica snuck out of the cove, and rejoined the group.

"Where were you?!" Bonnie asked, worried.

"I, uh... W-w-w-was in the prize corner, trying to fin f-f-f-f-foxy." She tried to sound honest.

"What made him do that?" Freddy was still completely shocked. Foxy would never hurt a fly.

Foxy had wiped his snout and cheeks clean of any blood and tears, and stepped out of his cove.

"...Chica? F-f-f-f-f-freddy, Bonnie?" Foxy said. He couldn't have been more nervous.

Bonnie and Freddy just looked at him like he was a ghost. Although they didn't say anything, they didn't have to. Their looks said everything. Foxy was dead to them, he had... killed someone.

Foxy heard some pit-patting down the hallway, coming towards him. Sebastian leaped on top of Foxy with a screwdriver, opened the plate up, and switched Foxy off.

The soft glow from Foxy's eyes began to dim, until they completely went out.

_***CHUNK* *PING***_

The sound of metal hitting tile echoed around the now empty pizzeria, seeming to last forever.

Foxy was shut off.

**Another sad chapter is sad. ;-; DON'T WORRY MAI PEOPLE! I SHAL MAKE HAPPIER CHAPTERS SOON. And, I'm going to change the description a teeny bit. But it's not a lot, I'm just making it a different reason they go and look for Mike. Don't hurt me. o3o**


	11. A Red Animatronic

**Chapter 11, awesome. If you want an OC added, just PM me. I might get it into the story, and it might even become a main character! Just message me the details and I'll see what I can do. And last thing, this is a bit more of a happy chapter, I can't do all of this sad. ;-;**

A few weeks past, they hadn't seen Mike since Riley came as the night guard. Their performances grew staler and staler. And Foxy was officially a museum exhibit. The nights went something like this: Riley closed his doors, and the animatronics would terrorize him. That's it. They would talk to each other, but their conversations where never as happy. Until one night, Chica had enough.

She told them she'd catch up to them by Riley's door soon. They normally didn't question her, luckily. Once she saw they were preoccupied with banging on terrified Riley's door, she slipped through the purple veil, that held the infamous Foxy. It was dark, so she could only make out the rough details of the shut down animatronic.

"Oh, Foxy..." A small tear rolled down her cheek.

**_*PLOP*_**

Her tear made a sound as it dropped to the ground in front of Foxy. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized why it had made that sound. A few extra tears fell off, each making plopping noises as well. She hugged his limp body and sat next to him, thinking about what life was like with him around.

She was about to leave, when she remembered something. When Sebastian turned Foxy off, he flipped a switch... It was on Foxy's back, she thought.

She applied all of her strength to moving the downed animatronic, he flopped over.

"Oh, sorry!" She whispered, she didn't mean to make him fall on his face.

She looked around his torn up back. Exposed by one of the tears, was what she thought was some kind of a lever. She flipped it.

Nothing.

She waited in there for what seemed like an eternity, before walking out of the Cove.

"I'll miss you..." She whispered, and left.

She acted like she was having fun terrorizing Riley, but she couldn't get Foxy out of her mind.

_"Forget him, he's a lost cause."_ The sensible part of her brain told her.

_"But..."_ She couldn't shake her feelings for him. Even though he was... gone.

She glanced back over to Pirate's Cove. Nothing. Wait... Was that the thing that was in the box with her? She had seen something walking back around the Cove, towards the Prize Corner.

No way.

She was about to look away, when she saw a red snout coming out of the curtains.

**SEE?! HAPPY! HAHAHAH I'M NOT GOING CLINICALLY INSANE! HAPPY! Ok sorry. But yeah, a bit happier. ;-; Do you love me yet mommy? Ok so that was my fourth chapter today! I'm only uploading this today and not tomorrow because I think you guys need SOME happiness. And if I upload another today, I officially need more things to do.**


	12. A Secret Meeting

**See, last chapter is proof that I'm not void of a soul. ;-; I'm normal... airuedfioapqhbweficPQOILEFBDJ **

**I did not just spaz out on my keyboard right there. Things really start to get shippy this chapter, so if you're opposed to romance, avert your eyes. For thine soul will be appalled.**

Chica had no words in her mind other than, "Euphoria". She was, to say the least, enthralled.

At first, though, she didn't believe it. It had been 4 weeks since she had seen the sweet animatronic. She couldn't say anything though, the others hated Foxy with a passion. They'd dismantle him before you could blink.

"I-I'll be back in a s-s-s-s-sec." Chica said, as calmly as she could.

The animatronics waved her off, and she strode down the hallway. The snout was still peaking out, sniffing the air intently. When she passed in front of it, it stopped sniffing.

She smiled, her cheeks almost popping off of her head. Was this real? Was she sure she hadn't been turned off for repairs, and this was just some sick dream? Well. even if it was, she'd better enjoy it while she has it.

She couldn't figure out what to do. What could she do?

She poked his snout, making it twitch. A smile began to gradually expand on the red jaw.

A metallic hand grabbed and pulled her inside. She stared in shock, awe, and joy at the animatronic with new life.

"Hello l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-lass." He frowned at how demonic he sounded, but his smile was soon revived at the thought of Chica being by him.

"H... Hi foxy." She said.

Foxy collapsed, groaning in pain.

"AUGH, oh. Foxy, what's wrong?" She was genuinely worried for him.

"Nah it be nothin', lass. Me innards are just a bit old, ye see. Ol' Foxy's been sitting down for quite a w-w-w-w-while, now." He laughed at the end, which made him cough a bit.

"You know I'm-m-m happy to see you, ri-" Foxy was cut off by a tight hug from Chica.

"You talk too much." She said, her cheeks obviously a deep red.

Foxy settled into the hug after a few seconds of surprise, his cheeks matching the shade of red. They stayed like this for as long as they could. Bonnie soon began to call Chica, she was getting worried.

"I guess I'd bettt-t-t-t-t-er go now..." Chica said reluctantly. Her face was a mix of happiness and sorrow. Did she really just hug a dead animatronic?

"Aye, go do yer business lassie. Ol' Foxy'll stay here. They'd kill me if I stepped foot of this here Cove." Foxy said with a small frown. He didn't want Chica to leave. It was unbearable, being succumbed to one's mind for weeks on end. The bad thing was, when you were shut down, you were still conscious. It was just your body that refused to budge. Most could compare it to living in a hollowed out boulder. You weren't strong enough to move it, but you were completely aware. It was a miracle he hadn't gone insane.

Once Chica was out of the draped cave, she did a silent victory dance. She had just revived Foxy... Or had she? What was that thing doing walking away from Foxy's used-to-be grave? Once she started thinking about it, she couldn't stop. She half-mindedly pounded on Riley's door.

She tried to remember any sort of feature on the thing, but she had always seen it from its back.

_"It was short, and very skinny... It's head was white, and way too large for its body, and it has a really weird gait."_ Chica thought to herself. She had stopped smashing the metal door, to devote the rest of her attention to the ill-proportioned man.

Around 30 minutes until the pizzeria opened, her and Bonnie sat next to each other at a party table. Freddy was still staring at Riley through the window.

"Ahm... Chica...?" Bonnie asked, her voice quivering a bit.

"Yeah B-b-b-b-b-b-bonnie?" Chica asked, ready for Bonnie to yell at her for seeing Foxy again. How did she know, though? Chica wondered.

"How..." Bonnie cleared her throat.

"How would you tell someone you l-l-l-l-l-liked them?" She asked. She scowled, as if she regretted saying that almost immediately.

Chica tried to stop herself from laughing.

"You l-l-l-l-l-like Freddy?" Chica asked Bonnie.

"Y- How did you know?!" Bonnie was honestly curious.

Chica put on her best; 'Are you kidding me?' Face before she spoke.

"He's the only guy around, Bonnie."

"Oh yeah... I guess I could've thought that one through a b-b-b-b-b-bit more." She admitted, before blushing a bit, wearing a sheepish smile like a mask.

"It's fine, Bonnie. I-" She cut herself off, her violet eyes went wide, and her pupils shrank. She had almost said, "I like someone as well.".

"I can understand." She repeated, as to not raise suspicion.

Bonnie frowned.

"I'm not the person to ask, though. I'm not experienced in that... erm... Field." Chica replied. She really had no idea on what to do, besides the cliché, 'Just tell them what you think.', statement.

Bonnie got up with a thank you, and walked back towards Freddy. Chica walked back into the Cove, and found Foxy, happy as ever, waiting to greet her.

**Happy chapter... Hapter... Chappy... I'm not sure. XD I'm so weird. Anyway, the ships, THEY LIVEEEE! I just realized a typo in the first sentence, in the first chapter that probably deterred the bulk of my audience from reading any further. I meant peek, not peak. Anyway, I love to hear what you guys have to say about this story, and if I don't reply, you can be sure that I've seen it. So yeah, see you in the next chapter! :D**


	13. A Little Nap

**Sorry if I don't get too many chapters out. I haz school and other stuff to do, so don't expect a million chapters a day. ;-; Sorry. But anyway, as someone said in the comments, the ship have arrived. So yeah, I think this is chapter 13...? o3o Sure. Let's go with that.**

Chica tried to suppress the urge to tackle the decrepit fox. She was too happy to see him again, thought.

"Lassie!" Foxy said, he must've been happy to see her as well. He grinned, and sat down, patting the floor next to him.

Chica gladly accepted the invitation, and sat as close as she could. She looked up at him, a large smile spread across her orange beak.

They talked the rest of the night away, wearing out Foxy's already damaged voice box, but he didn't mind at all. He'd missed her bright face ever since he'd been shut off.

Chica was crazily joyful, until realization hit her in the face like a crazed batter.

Mike. Her smile disappeared, and so did Foxy's when he saw her.

"What be wrong, Lass?" He asked, becoming worried.

"I... Oh nothing, I guess. I was just thinking about Mike." She had a bit of a sad tinge to her voice, that Foxy picked up on.

"What? Hasn't he..." Foxy paused.

"Hasn't the lad come back?" He asked the frowning chicken.

"No, and I'm not sure he will... After all of this time with Riley being here..." Chica's voice trailed off.

"Riley! I'll kill that rapscallion if it be the last thing I do!" Foxy nearly screamed.

"SHH!" Chica said urgently.

"Don't be loud, Foxy! Please."

"Right, sorry lass." He didn't care so much about him being electrocuted, he was angry at Riley for trying to electrocute Chica. Come to think of it, why hadn't he?

"It's been weeks since we've seen Mike. I miss him..." Foxy realized Chica was close to tears.

Chica's eyes widened, forcing back every tear that was threatening to come out. Had foxy just hugged her? She couldn't figure it out at first. Near every part of her face turned to Foxy's fur color, and his fur began to turn a bit darker.

_"What am I doing?"_ Foxy thought as he embraced the blushing animatronic.

**Flashing to Bonnie and Freddy! Warping. o3o**

Freddy had been pounding on that door for hours, now.

"Freddy, geez! Leave Riley alone for a second. You're gonna wear yourself out." Bonnie was sick of watching him attack the object. It was boring, and plus: She might have wanted to spend the remaining minutes of the night with him. It was the only time the animatronics could socialize.

"...Fine." Freddy reluctantly agreed to the bunny's pleading, and walked back to the party area.

After a long while of silence, Freddy finally brought up a sore subject. Hey, at least they weren't staring at each other in silence anymore.

"I kinda miss Mike." Freddy said with a frown.

"I think we all do, Freddy. I can barely remember what he looks like." Bonnie replied. They had all known something was missing in the back of their minds, but no one talked about Mike.

"Why did he leave again?" Bonnie wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, I don't think that was ever made clear." Freddy replied.

**Flashing back to Foxy & Chica. WaRpInG!**

Chica had fallen asleep on Foxy's shoulder, and Foxy's arm was getting numb, but he wouldn't dare move. Chica's breathing was so peaceful, it almost made Foxy go to sleep.

"CHICA!" Bonnie yelled.

Chica's head bolted up, her pupils narrowing.

"Wha-?" She said, still very groggy from her Shoulder-Nap. Foxy was a bit sad, but he wouldn't admit that.

"CHICA, C'MON!"

"Oh..." She said, yawning and stretching her arms. It was just then that she realized what she had done.

She froze up, her cheeks being the only thing changing.

"Something wrong?" Foxy inquired.

"No... Nothing's wrong." She turned behind her, her cheek still completely red.

Foxy noticed the discoloring of her cheeks and thought he had done something wrong.

"No, lass. Be honest with me. What be wrong?" He added a bit of force. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

"No, it's really nothing... It's just, I realized that I had taken a bit of a nap... On your shoulder. I'm sorry." She said. She thought that would have made him mad, in fact, it did the opposite.

"So why the red face?" Foxy asked.

"No reason." She said, as a final statement and bolted out of the cove.

"I... Oh women are harder to understand than fish." Foxy marveled to himself as he laid down on the soft carpet of his abode.

**So yeah. I'm running out of ideas for these authors notes. :D They will only consist of: 'So yeah.' from now on! But I do haz an announcement to make. Once I reach 50 followers. (If I do I mean) I will make a super chapter. It's gonna be really long. And I have 49 while writing this... So hopefully I can get that extra 50th soon! Anyway, sorry for a small amount of chapters I'm going to be posting on weekdays. I'll almost definitely get out 1 each day, but I doubt many more than that. Until the weekend. o3o This was a long authors note. G'NIGHT!**


	14. Luck Be With You

**SUPER CHAPTER! *Million man choir sings in harmony while I dance on a disco ball hovering over the grand canyon while doing somersaults and backflips while my head does a 180 and I sing the national anthem* I'm normal. So yeah, a very long chapter. That's what I'm doing. And I actually now have 53 followers! Every follow, fave, comment, and PM counts! So thanks, everyone who's checked out my story, and the few who have stayed all this way! On to the 4 billion word long chapter!**

Chica was getting tired of Riley. In fact, everyone was getting tired of Riley. They missed Mike, their former night guard and friend with their robotic hearts. Freddy was getting close to breaking.

"WHY DID HE LEAVE?" Freddy screamed, to no one in particular.

Bonnie tried to calm him down, but he shrugged off her comforts like they were bad vibes. She was hurt by this, even though Freddy wasn't meaning to be rude.

"CALM. CALM. BE CALM? No. no, no no. I won't be calm, Bonnie! Mike, the only one from the outside world that we could TALK TO, LEFT. NOW EVERYTHING IS THE SAME AGAIN! OUR LIVES HAVE GONE INTO THE SAME RUT AS BEFORE!" Freddy was close to tears. He missed him, they were like siblings, the animatronics and Mike.

Chica was sitting this one out. She didn't want to get in the way of Freddy. He was nice... But when he got like this, he turned into... Well, a bear.

**Note: Sebastian got their voice-boxes repaired the day before, I didn't include that because it was unnecessary. o3o Back to the** **story!**

"Now he's gone, in the... Whatever's out there, and we can't get him back." Freddy sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands.

"Why can't we find him." The sentence was more of a statement than a question.

The room was silent. Who had said that?

Chica moved her head so slowly, she could hear her joints creak.

Foxy was standing inside of his cove, the curtains open. Everyone's jaw nearly hit the floor, including Chica's. Foxy stared at the animatronics smugly, as if saying; "You can't beat me."

Freddy began to get angry. He sat up, a scowl plastered on his brown furry face.

"You should've stayed in your hole." Freddy said, walking towards the Cove, slowly but steadily.

"I wouldn't get much closer if I were you." Foxy said, not smug, but worried.

"Seriously. Stop." He had a look of terror on his face.

"Please, Freddy! I don't want him to hurt y-"

Freddy's knees gave out, making him topple to the ground in surprise. When he tried to get up, he realized he couldn't move his legs.

"Wha..." Freddy was too shocked to say any more.

Something descended from an open panel in the ceiling. Chica gasped.

It was the creature.

**Normally, I'd leave the chapter off here.** **But this is a super chapter, soo... Yeah. XD**

The animatronics stared in silence as the thing drifted down from the ceiling. Quite a dramatic entrance, Chica thought.

It's face was white, except for a mouth hole, two empty eye sockets, and two purple stripes running down from it's eyes, as if it were crying.

It simply lifted its hand, and Freddy was flung backwards towards the wall, smashing into it this time. He must've been going easy on Riley.

It's mouth never moved, but they could tell it was speaking. A wispy voice said;

_"Do not touch him. He plays a role, you are insignificant."_

Foxy was surprised to hear that.

"No, He isn't! He may hate me, but he's everything but insignificant." Foxy said to the marionette.

The marionette let go of Freddy. And turned his head to Foxy. Yes, only his head moved.

_"Your word is truth."_ The marionette rose back up to the ceiling.

"So. That wasn't weird at all." Chica said.

"Um... Well, apparently, this marionette thinks I'm the master of somethin' big. I told him he's crazy, drank too much seawater." Foxy said with an odd smile on his face. He wasn't sure whether to feel happy or embarrassed.

Bonnie had rushed over to Freddy, who assured he was ok.

Foxy stepped out of the Cove with a few grunts.

"I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!" Freddy was regaining his balance.

"It was an accident." Foxy said, as calmly as he could.

"I had never meant to hurt her... I've been beating myself up over it since I was shut off, Freddy." The sound of his name made him stop dead in his tracks. Foxy never called him by his name unless he was serious. _Really,_ serious.

"You know I don't believe a single word coming from that pie hole of yours." Freddy said, still enraged.

"Um..." Chica was trying to think of something to say to break the tension.

"Foxy had said... We could find Mike?" She added a nervous laugh at the end. She didn't know why.

"Exactly. Foxy Said it." Freddy said, frowning.

"I've killed myself in my mind many times before, I think I've had a fair enough punishment. Your heart knows I'm right." Foxy was convincing. And Freddy didn't like that. Bonnie was already swayed, she had silently thought it was an accident.

"... Fine. But if you get anywhere near Bonn- my friends..." He stuttered. Crap, what had he just said?

"I'll personally make sure even that marionette can't revive you." Freddy said, he was trying to sound scary, but his voice still quivered at the thought of that horrible thing.

Bonnie blushed. He was originally going to say Bonnie...

"I appreciate it." Foxy said.

"Now my first question I had asked, why can't we go find Mike?"

"Are you insane?" Bonnie finally spoke up.

"None of us know much about what's out there, nor would we be able to find Mike, I've heard... outside's really big." She shivered.

"To be honest with you lassie, it wasn't my idea. It was that marionette's." He pointed above his head.

"Where would we stay? It's not like people are just going to let some animatronics barge in and rent a room at a... yopel? No, hotel. Sorry." Bonnie said.

"Uh... My, "friend", covered that already." Foxy used the word 'friend' lightly.

"He said something about disguising us as humans... I don't remember exactly."

No one needed convincing that the marionette could do that. They'd seen some of it's power just a few minutes ago.

"What would Sebastian do?" Chica asked Foxy.

"He said that the he'd already ordered new animatronics... HE was going to scrap us for new ones anyway." Foxy didn't break the bad news lightly.

The whole room was silent for a while, until Foxy said;

"What are we waiting for? He's been waiting for us to say we want to go. Then he'd disguise us... And I get the feeling he doesn't like waiting." Foxy was nervously glancing up above him.

"I know this is really sudden, but all in favor say, 'I'"

"I!" Chica said. Wherever Foxy went, she went.

"...I." Bonnie sort of agreed.

The only person not budging was Freddy.

"Are you seriously going to go?" Freddy asked, bewildered.

"Freddy, we're going to be scrapped if we don't." Chica said.

"Hmph." Freddy was the most stubborn of the group.

Bonnie got up, and stepped in front of Freddy, blushing.

She leaned in and kissed the terror-stricken Bear.

Nearly dying from embarrassment, she went back to her seat next to Chica.

The whole group was silent, until Freddy weakly said;

"I..."

**Again, I would end the chapter here! XD But I will have to end this soon, it's making the typing laggy, so I get a typo every other word and it's infuriating.**

Bonnie wasn't sure if him agreeing to come after their little... Adventure, meant he liked her back, but she was sure that he didn't mind her company.

"Did you hear? We have takers!" Foxy shouted into the ceiling. Without context, that would've been funny.

The marionette drifted down from the ceiling once again, making everyone but Foxy cringe.

He walked around, touching its hand on everyone's shoulders. When it was finished, it floated right back up from where it came.

"...Nothing changed." Chica said, underwhelmed.

"I know... Wh-"

"OH MY... WHAT?!" A brash voice shouted from the office. They realized it was Riley.

Freddy ran to his door, and Riley looked at him funny, then waved. Freddy just stared at him.

Riley opened his door to let Freddy in.

"What are you doing here? D-do you need help?" Riley asked, a little bit tentatively.

Freddy ran out of his room, and back to the other animatronics.

"I uh... I think it works." Freddy said.

"Riley wasn't cowering away anymore..." Freddy said as he chuckled.

"Good. So what do we do now?" Chica asked.

No one had actually thought this far. It couldn't be just walking out the door. ...Could it?

"Um... I guess we, just leave..." Foxy said.

The marionette peeked its head out of the ceiling and said;

_"luck be with you."_ Its head returned into the ceiling.

"Did it just tell us to go away?" Bonnie tried to sound annoyed.

Everyone laughed, then stopped, as the immensity of this situation dawned on them.

They were about to leave the pizzeria.

**OK, I was wanting to make this longer, but I almost literally can't write anymore with this keyboard lag! watch, I'll type "I like to eat pie at the normal speed.**

**I liektoeatpie .**

**;-;**


	15. A New Comrade

**Last chapter wasn't nearly as long as I wanted it to be, sorry! But yeah so pie and crayons are the meaning of life. Anyway. XD I got around 9 more followers, and we surpassed the 10k view mark while I was sleeping last night! Thank you guys so much. And also, leave a comment/review of where you think the city they're in should be. Make sure it's in the USA, because It would be confusing if I had to write in a different language... o3o Some of you might have noticed that Foxy is talking normally. I will explain in a chapter soon! Maybe even this one. Last thing: The OC in this chapter was submitted by:**

**NotGiveinAGlub**

**Thank you!**

Anything the animatronics had known, was in the pizzeria except the few things Mike had told them. Mike. That was why they were doing this. They missed their friend so dearly, that they were going to leave their home for him. They were going to be scrapped, anyway, but that wasn't the main reason.

"Honestly though. What do we do now? We never had time to prepare, what should we bring, if anything? And do we just... Open the door?"

The last sentence sounded weakly formed in Chica's throat.

The group was silent.

**Note: Sorry for hijacking the story, but I wanted to tell you that the animatronics do sleep, but it's only for a bit, as they don't NEED to sleep. Back to the story. Sorry again.**

"Does it matter?" Foxy asked.

"We don't, well, need anything. What else is there to prepare besides ourselves?"

There was agreement from the crowd, before Bonnie sat up and asked;

"What are we waiting for?" She was nervous, possibly the most out of the group. But she didn't want to seem it.

"I-I'm not sure..." Foxy said. They were all putting off the inevitable. How were the supposed to walk out? Just, walk out?

Bonnie walked towards the door, reached her hand out and touched the doorknob.

She paused.

"You guys coming?"

Everyone solemnly nodded their heads, their brains racing to try and think of an excuse to stay. There was none, they were being scrapped anyhow.

The gang got up and slowly walked to the door, almost literally dragging there feet. Once bonnie had opened the door, a blast of cold air hit them like a sledgehammer.

"OH GEEZ!" Bonnie shouted, beginning to rethink her gung-ho attitude.

Once the breeze had past, they all looked at each other, and stepped outside into the real world.

"Crap, it's cold out here." Chica said, simply.

"I know." Bonnie replied, her toes were freezing already.

"What do we do now? Where do we go?" Foxy asked the crew.

"Well... I guess we're, free." Freddy said.

The term, "Free", had always been such an abstract term to them. All they'd ever known was inside, nothing of the outside world. They marveled at the flashing colors and lights in the night sky, the billboards with advertisements, and the people walking down the street with differing facial expressions and clothes.

Something rustled in a trash pile set up against the outside wall of the pizzeria, which made Freddy put his arms around the animatronics, defensively.

A sharply pointed fluffy blue ear appeared out of the piles of garbage. Freddy's grip tightened.

An entire blue head, presumably of a cat, popped out of the trash and stared at the animatronics intently.

"Hi." It said, finally.

The entire body sprung out of the trash, revealing another animatronic. Everyone was surprised by this, they had only known about themselves.

"Hi, I'm Max! Who are you? You look nice. Did you take a shower or something? How long have you been standing there? I'm Max, did I mention that?" He bombarded them with questions like he had 5 seconds to say everything on his mind.

It took Freddy a few seconds to process what just happened, while Max looked at them intently. He put down his hands. If this cat was a danger to anyone, it was himself. He might give himself a brain aneurism from the speed he talked.

"Uh... I'm Chica." Chica nervously stuck out her hand. Was this really another animatronic they'd never seen?

He vigorously shook her hand, making something rattle in her arm.

"You guys shy? She the only normal one?" The blue cat said.

That got their manners out of them. They all stuck out there hands, Max shaking each one by one, smiling.

"So where are we going?" Max asked.

The animatronics were taken aback by this statement so much, Freddy accidentally scoffed. Max's ears drooped.

"I told him you wouldn't like me." Max said, talking a bit slower now.

"...Wha- Who? And I do like you..." Freddy was surprised he was saying these things, he had only known the cat for about 20 seconds. He was trying to preserve his feelings. Sure.

His ears perked back up a bit.

"The... Thing that was crying purple. He said there'd be some people coming out of the pizzeria, and they'd take me somewhere. And then he touched my shoulder. I'm not sure why." Max said.

_"he touched his shoulder... He must be disguised as well. Or maybe he was looking at us through the window."_ Foxy thought to himself.

"I was excited, I'd never talked to anyone. I was almost immediately de-commissioned once I'd gotten into the pizzeria. I'd lived in here ever since." He smiled, pointing to the heap of smelly bags.

Foxy's nose wrinkled.

"I know, it's less than glorious. But anyway, like I said. Where are we going?" His perky smile returned to his lips.

They all knew they should accept the work of the marionette, but they were very skeptical.

"You know." Foxy said, looking at the lights once again.

"I'm not sure myself."

**Like I said, this was an OC suggested by someone. Thanks a lot! It means so much to know you care about this story to try and help it improve. Sorry for the late upload as well. TOO MUCH STUFF IS HAPPENING!**


	16. A Little Excursion

**Herro! No that's not a typo, I'm just being weird. Chapter 16! This story is moving along fast! And one more thing, while I was asleep, we got about 8 more followers, and a bunch more favorites, so thank you! And we're like... 500 views away from 15k... o_o**

It was true, they had no idea where to go. They hadn't even gotten near the windows to look outside, it was too much of a shock from their everyday lives. And now, look where they were.

"Do we just start walking?" Chica's voice was shaking.

"I guess so..." Foxy replied, and began to walk down the sidewalk in big strides. He still wasn't used to the feel of concrete.

The group followed soon after, still awestruck by the strobes of colors urging them to buy various products. One ad was selling a vacuum, and Bonnie remarked;

"That looks like my dad."

The group laughed.

Once they had reached the end of the block, they looked back towards the pizzeria. It was dwarfed by the tall skyscrapers, like a toddler amongst adults. It was a dull, brown building with a torn up sign saying;

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" It had three animatronics on it.

Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. Why it looked old and torn up was anyone's guess. Foxy frowned, he wasn't included in this representation of the restaurant.

_"Of course I'm not... Why would I be?"_ Foxy asked himself.

They looked around the corner of the sidewalk.

"Oh, no." Chica said, there was a person coming towards them from the corner. everyone froze up in their positions as he walked by.

He simply nodded his head towards them, and continued walking.

The animatronics relaxed.

"That marionette sure wasn't kidding..." Bonnie said.

They kept walking, making any turn they could. They were becoming lost, not that they knew where they were in the first place.

"So I think we should go to a theater, like the one with the pictures that m-" Max tripped on something.

_***CRASH***_

"Ow..." Max groaned.

Bonnie looked down to see what he'd tripped on. It was some sort of leather square. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a card with a picture of someone... Another card that said something about Subway, and a few 20 dollar bills. Bonnie had seen people pay Sebastian and the cashier with those. They must be worth something.

"Look." She showed them the find.

"Oh... Will that help us?" Freddy asked.

"Probably... I'm not sure."

She handed it to Foxy.

"Hmmm... Can't you buy things with this?" Foxy looked at Chica, hoping for an answer.

She shrugged her yellow shoulders and told him to hold on to it. Just in case. He stashed the leather square in a hole on his chest.

"Don't look at me like that. Where else should I put it?" He asked Chica, she had laughed a bit.

They kept walking for minutes after minutes, until they finally came across a store that looked like it would carry anything from power tools to art.

Bonnie looked hopefully at everyone, she had always wanted to go inside of one.

"Fine. Let's go." Foxy said, and stepped inside the store.

There weren't too many people there, but to them it seemed completely packed. They nervously strode down each isle, looking at the various sales on random things that caught there eye.

"Ohh..." Chica was looking at a pink backpack with a few fake studded diamonds on the handle.

"This is nice." Her eyes practically sparkled when she looked at it.

She picked it off of the shelf and put it on her head.

"Ahm... How do I wear this?" She asked Freddy.

"He pondered a moment, and then slipped her arms through the loops.

"That looks about right." Freddy said, standing back to make sure.

They walked throughout the store, not finding much else that piqued their curiosity. When they made there way back to the cahs register, there was no line. (Luckily.)

Chica put the backpack on the conveyor belt, as the cashier told her.

"Thanks for telling me... I uh, have amnesia." Chica excused herself, and asked for a 20 from Foxy. He gave one to Chica, who handed it to the cashier.

"Hun, I haven't told you the price yet." She chuckled a bit.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." She lightly tapped her forehead.

After the checkout madness, they were out od the store. They sighed in unity, glad that that was over.

"So tell me: Why did we just blow 20 dollars on a pink studded backpack?" Foxy turned towards Chica.

"Because she likes it." Max jumped for no apparent reason.

"Right..."

They walked around a bit more, and found themselves in an alleyway with no lights.

"Ooh, spooky." Bonnie smiled.

They were nearly out of the other end when they heard a voice from in front of them.

"You lost?"

A man in a hood stepped out in there path.

"N-no. It's fine, goodbye." Bonnie said, worriedly. They turned around to leave, but found their path blocked once again by 3 other people.

The man in the hood stepped closer and spoke.

"This'll be fun."

**Dat cliffhanger doe.**

**I love writing this, especially now because there's so much freedom to what they can do! PM me with suggestions on what they should do next, and how you'd like to see them get closer to finding Mike. I LIKE SOUP!**


	17. Platonically

**Sorry for the late upload everyone! ;-; My grandmother is staying the night tonight, so I'm a bit held up. (Not that it's a bad thing she's here. She's the best grandma ever.) o3o Anyway, I need to address a comment. I would PM them, but I think they're a guest... So I'll get the answer in an author's note. Shrubnel says:**

So do the Animatronics see each other as human? Or do they still look like animatronics in each others eyes? I had an idea while reading this. No one has EVER included an eagle OC before. Maybe his/her name could be Eclipse.

**First of all, the animatronics see themselves as animatronics, it's only humans that are fooled.**

**And second of all, that is the best idea ever. Like, omg you're a genius, you should be writing this. XD And I would love to add an eagle OC! ;-; If you're ok with that, I regard that as your idea, so I need permission. Comment if that's ok.**

**Wow, long A/N. Sorry, heh. Anyway, eagle OC... Soup.**

The animatronics were surrounded by a somewhat comical band of misfits. One was holding a bat, another was holding a sickeningly long blade, serrated on one side and razor sharp on the other. He was rubbing the blade along his stubby fingers, licking his chops as if he were about to have a nice taste of the full animal kingdom.

"Must be your..." The main thug cleared his throat.

"Unlucky day." He smiled, revealing a rotten brown and yellow smile.

They all stood, paralyzed by the misfit band of mischievous teens.

"You're up past your bedtime." Freddy was trying to be the big and scary one, but he wasn't very intimidating.

**Again, I'm hijacking your story. Sorry, but I thought I should explain to you what the animatronics looked like. So in the ending authors note, expect an in-depth bit about their looks! Back to the story.**

"Awfully big talk for someone so small." His wicked smile faded, replaced by a hideous scowl.

"Get over here." The head-honcho shouted to bonnie, who was, at the moment, terrified.

She nervously stepped towards the man, his arms crossed.

"W-" She coughed.

"What do you w-want...?" She was looking up at the man who had beckoned her, her head bowing submissively. He seemed to be contemplating something.

_"Maybe my demise?"_ Bonnie thought as her mind went a thousand miles an hour, trying to think of how to stop the criminal.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

That was all she wrote.

Freddy went... ballistic, to say the least, when he saw he had touched her. Chuck Norris would've backed down to Freddy at that point, it took him... Around 5 seconds to completely immobilize the man who had touched her, and after that he went around to the 3 remaining.

After about 20 seconds, the entire miniature mafia had been, well, deactivated. They wouldn't be waking up for a couple hours. After Freddy realized what he had done, he set his fists down back at his sides and apologized to his scared friends. Well, except Max. Max couldn't be more excited.

"Guys! Guys, did you see that? Oh my goodness, Freddy was like, WHAA! WHIZZAAA! And then he, just went crazy when that guy... When that guy touched you..." Max was beginning to see the reason to his crazed attack.

"Oh." A smile began to grow on Max's face.

"Freddy. I think you l-" He was cut off by a brown paw covering his mouth.

"Shut up." Freddy said sternly.

Bonnie was curled up in a little ball on the ground, she was a bit traumatized. Needless to say, Freddy was right there.

While Foxy was trying to comfort Chica, Freddy was kneeling down by the wide-eyed purple rabbit.

"Bonnie, Bonnie! It's alright now, come on." He was sitting now, hoping to get her attention on him.

She looked up at the brown bear, what was he saying? She couldn't tell. All she could hear was the constant sentence.

_"Get over here."_ He was going to hurt her... Maybe worse. She decided it best to acknowledge Freddy, he was becoming hysterical.

"Y-yeah... I know..." She said weakly.

"Oh, thank God..." Freddy sighed in relief, and hugged Bonnie.

She blushed.

"I... Freddy..." She said, still shaken up about their little fiasco.

He realized what he was doing and instantly released her form his tight grip.

"I am so sorry... I don't k-know what came over me, I guess I was just happy to see you're fine and ok, because I mean I love you."

His pupils shrank to the size of a pin head after he figured out what he said.

"PLATONICALLY!" He shouted, making Max, Foxy and Chica notice.

Bonnie was blushing wildly now, there was no forgetting what he had just said, even with the added platonically.

She couldn't move, she was embarrassed. Like I said, to the point she couldn't move. Freddy repeated his supposed ignorance over and over again, trying to reassure her.

Foxy walked over to Freddy and whispered in his ear;

"Platonically, huh?"

**Oooohhh, I've heard through the grapevine that someone likes Bonnie... o3o PLATONICALLY THOUGH! Ok so character looks! here goes nothin'.**

**Foxy: **_Loose orange scarf around neck. Red T-Shirt. Black Winter coat. Blue jeans. Brown boots. Green eyes, blonde hair. 6' 9" tall._

**Chica: **_Red/purple striped mittens. Dark green hat. Yellow long-sleeved shirt saying: Let's Eat! Black denim jeans. Tan tennis shoes. White winter coat. Maple eyes, dark brown hair. 5' 7" tall._

**Freddy: **_Chicago Bears cap. Hood on a light brown winter jacket. Gray V-Neck Sweatshirt. Black gloves. Blue sweat pants. (I know, horrible right? XD) Blue eyes. Red loafers. 5' 4" tall._

**Bonnie:**_ Purple earmuffs. Blue winter coat. Green T-Shirt. Black fingerless gloves. Blue jeans. Purple boots. Purple eyes. Redhead. 5' 9" tall._

**Max: **_Blue hat. Tie-dye _Jacket and sweatshirt. Flooded jammies. Green/Red Crocks w/ socks. (Rhymingggg o3o) Brown eyes. Freckles. Blue dyed hair. 6' 1" tall.


	18. A New Abode

**Hi! Welcome to chapter 18, where... Well I can't tell you. You have to read. .3. Anyway, I have an announcement. I won't be taking any more OC's for a while, it'll just become too many characters. So sorry to all of the people out there who had OCs for me. ;-; Maybe I can get them in later in the story. Idk. Last thing: Since I had no comments, I'm going to say they're in Chicago. Don't hate me because I'm... BEAUTIFUL!**

After Freddy had thoroughly embarrassed himself, and all of Bonnie's blood had gone to her cheeks, they were back off.

"I don't want to be out here anymore..." Chica said. She was worried they might find more people like that.

"I don't think anyone does. Let's find a place to stay." Foxy said.

The crew laughed a bit.

"Stay where? Wouldn't you need some sort of identification to rent a place, or stay at a hotel?" Freddy asked Foxy.

"Yeah, good point."

They silently walked on for a while, making sure not to go in any other allies.

"Why not try?" Foxy said again.

"There's no point." Chica said. She was with Freddy on this one.

"You might be right, but I'm going to try. I don't want to keep you guys out here any longer." He thought for a moment.

"What does a hotel look like?" Foxy was confused, he knew a bit about renting places, but he'd never seen a hotel.

"Possibly that?" Bonnie pointed towards a large glowing sign that read:

HOTEL **** Stars

"Ah. That would be about right." Foxy stared at the tall building.

"Look, it says... The Hyatt?" Chica was looking as close as she could to the blinding neon sign.

"Yeah, wonder what that is." Foxy said as he strode in the door.

The lobby was bustling with people. Some were sitting in chairs, on laptops. Others behind the counter, serving Breakfast. Man, it was early for breakfast. And others were checking in with a bunch of bags.

When Foxy stepped in, the entire lobby froze, and looked at him.

"Uh... Hi?" Foxy said nervously, waving a paw in the air.

Suddenly, everyone crowded him, including the people behind the counters.

"Oh! You're here finally! Here's your room card, do you not have other people with you?"

"You're staying here?! OH YES! YOU CAN HAVE MY ROOM!"

"SIGN MY FOREHEAD!"

"I LOVE YOU!"

People were smothering him in affection.

"AUGH GET OFFA ME PLEAASE!" Foxy was possibly the most confused person in the world. First, it was the kids smothering him in love, now it was grown up strangers.

Most of the people backed off, still smiling at Foxy. But the ones who didn't were practically foaming at the mouth. Foxy had to lightly shove the others away.

He looked in his hands.

5 Key cards for room 101.

"Nah, it can't be that easy." Foxy said as he walked back out the door to tell his friends the news.

Still dazed, he walked back outside.

He handed everyone a key card and said;

"Don't ask, I don't want to remember." He was shocked.

_"What are those people on?"_ He thought.

The 5 animatronics finally stuffed themselves in the crowded elevator.

"Hi." A random elderly woman smiled, and poked Foxy's cheek.

"Uh... Hello... Miss?" Foxy replied. Oh how dearly he wanted off this elevator.

Once they reached the 4th floor, they ran off the elevator, sighing in relief.

"What... Was that?" Freddy looked at Foxy.

"I already said, I don't know."

They found their room, got in, and closed the door.

"So... I've been meaning to ask. How did you get this room?" Chica asked Foxy. She never thought it would work.

"They handed me key cards... That's it. I walked in, and they gave me a room." He shrugged.

"Ohhh! Look at these beds!" Max jumped on the fluffy sheets.

"This is nothing like a garbage pile! It's so... Soft!" The cat was enthralled. He finally had a soft place to lay.

"This room is huge..." Chica marveled. The room was the biggest they had.

2 king sized mattresses, dividers, a soft couch, 50" plasma screen TV, one of those little fridges that I want.

**Shut up me, that wasn't an author's note.**

And much more. It was like a little house.

***SNORE***

"Oh, great. Max snores."

"So that's the monster I heard every night!" Bonnie said.

Everyone laughed, and took a seat on either a bed or a couch, their eyes drooping.

"I've never been tired..." Foxy said.

"We've never actually done anything. Then all of a sudden, we're out and about." Freddy said as he plopped on a bed, closing his eyes.

"Yeah..." Foxy was nearly asleep on the bed to the right, when Chica stretched out next to him.

His eyes shot open.

"Oh, I'm sorry! You can have this bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Foxy bolted upright and ran over to the couch, his cheeks bright red.

"No! It's fine. You can sleep here, it's a huge bed." Chica said.

By this time, Freddy was already sitting back up again, and smiling slyly at Foxy.

"Shut up Mr. Platonic." Foxy stared at Freddy.

"I'm not saying anything." His smile grew wider.

"Shut up, everyone. Foxy, you sleep here." Chica pointed to the space next to her.

"Bonnie, you sleep with Freddy and Max." She pointed to the adjacent bed.

"I want to sleep." She closed her eyes again.

The room was silent until everyone got into their chicken approved spots, and tried to catch a few zs.

**So. Um. Yeah. I'll. Put. A. Period. After. Every. Word. From. Now. On.**

**No I won't. XD**


	19. A New Restaurant

**Such awkward, much weird, wow, so nervous. Odd position, Foxy and Freddy are in, Hmm. IT'S A TRAP!**

**Ok enough meme crap. XD NEXT CHEHPTEH! How many of you know what I just said there? .3.**

Foxy awoke, thinking he was still in the pizzeria.

"Wha-" Foxy said, then he remembered.

"Oh. Right." He frowned and yawned. He liked sleeping.

He violently shook Freddy, poked Bonnie and Max, but didn't touch sleeping Chica.

"Awfully partial there, huh?" Freddy said as he stretched his joints.

"She seemed... The most tired out of you four." He said definitely, crossing his arms in indignation.

Freddy whispered;

"Wake up." Into Chica's ear, and she shot up light lightning.

"What? Where?" She was confused, like Foxy.

"Hotel, scrapped, marionette." Bonnie said the three simple words to jar her memory.

"Oh yeah... Crap." She was disappointed, she had only went because Foxy was going.

"I know..." Foxy agreed.

"Guys, guys!" Max yelled.

"What?" Freddy wasn't sure he wanted to hear this.

"Watch this."

Max put his paw under the sheets, and began to move it around.

"Sheet waves." He smiled.

"Cool." Freddy went back to fiddling with the remote.

Chica smiled, and grabbed something from her pack.

"What's that?" Foxy looked at the small cylinder.

"Here, aim it at the bed and press the button."

He did just that, and sure enough, a red dot appeared on the blue blankets.

"Woah, guys look at this!" Foxy urged the gang to look at the small dot.

Max's pupils turned into slits, and he hunched his back.

"You look ridiculous, what are you doing?" Freddy told Max through laughter.

"Shh... It wants to kill us!"

He pounced on the dot, and the room burst into laughter.

Foxy's hand was shaking because of his laugh, making the dot fly around the room. Max kept chasing it, making him keep laughing, etcetera. They only stopped when there stomachs hurt.

"Oh... Oh... My gosh. Max, you're insane!" Chica said.

"But... The dot was going to hurt you! I had to stop it."

"Right." Chica agreed, and asked Freddy for the remote.

Their day went on much like any human's would've.

**Time jump! Only a couple hours.**

They were conversing and playing with anything they could find around the hotel room.

"I have an idea." Chica said, getting up from her seat.

"And what's that?" Foxy inquired.

"You know how we were the ones entertaining at a restaurant?" Chica said to the group.

"Why don't we try and eat at one?" Her tone was hopeful.

It was silent for a few seconds, until agreement from the animatronics. She smiled.

"Where do we go?" Chica asked immediately.

"Does it matter?" Foxy didn't care where they ate.

"I guess not..." Freddy said.

"What do we want?"

"PIZZA." Chica said, sternly.

"Geez, ok." Foxy laughed a bit.

They agreed on a close restaurant named;

Pizza Capri

They boarded the elevator. There weren't many people on the elevator at the time, but the people who were, were still insane over Foxy.

"He's looking at me...!" A little girl whispered to her father.

"Awesome Clarice! You should talk to him." The father urged her on.

She slowly walked towards Foxy.

"H-hi, sir..." She said shyly.

Foxy was used to dealing with kids, so he knew what to do unlike the grown ups.

He kneeled down, putting on his pirate accent.

"Hello lass. What might you be needing, there?" He smiled.

"Can you sign this?" She sounded a bit more comfortable, but still very shy.

"Sure thing, lass."

He grabbed the pen and paper, and jotted messily down the word;

Foxy

The little girl ran back to her dad, a huge smile stuck to her face. She showed it off to her dad.

***DING***

The doors opened and the little girl stepped out with her father, waving goodbye to foxy. He returned the favor.

"You be good." He said as the doors closed again.

Once they reached the restaurant, which didn't take long, they happily opened the doors.

A tall, skinny man welcomed them warmly, and asked them to try the special of the day.

"We're trying our hand at other delightful foods other than our famous pizza!" He said with practiced enthusiasm.

"No thank you. We just want your pizza." Freddy smiled.

They were seated by the kind man, who brought them water. Needless to say, they didn't touch it.

"This is kind of exciting..." Chica said.

"Yeah, no kidding. Real food." Max said, looking at the menu. His eyes were eating everything.

Everything was fine and dandy, until Chica overheard the order from the table next to them.

"Yeah, thanks. I'm feeling adventurous today so... I'll have the chicken breast.

**Poor Chica. ;-; What's she gonna do?** **I actually don't know. I write these chapters as they come to mind. XD**


	20. PIZZA

**Sorry for the super late chapter guys! ;-; Yesterday I went to a relatives house, and then on the way back there was a crapload of traffic. Someone was going to jump off of a bridge, so the police had to shut the highway down. I was sitting there for two hours... But the police eventually coaxed him down, gave him some hot chocolate and he's in a mental institute now... So we're all good. XD I'm just glad he's ok. Anyway, next chapter. We reached the 20k view mark yesterday as well! It's so cool knowing this many people are reading my story. I hope it stays interesting for you guys!** **And last thing: A new, and possibly the last OC is added in this chapter. It was suggested half by Shrubnel, (I never got a response from Shrubnel, so just message me if you wanted it taken out and I'll kill it off.) and half by RM Rosey. Thanks for your contribution! And even though they don't interact with it in this chapter, it shows up in it.**

Chica's head swiveled around so fast it could've given her whiplash if she wasn't an animatronic. The person who ordered her relative was telling the waiter the side dishes he wanted at the time. She was going to wait until the waiter left.

"Everything alright, Chica?" Foxy tilted his head, he obviously hadn't heard the order.

Her eyes were fixed on the human, oblivious that he had made a chicken very, very angry.

"Yeah, I'm just chipper..." She said half-mindedly.

Foxy dismissed the fact that she was probably lying, and went back to salivating at the menu.

The waiter left, Chica got up.

"Excuse me, sir." She said, letting a bit of annoyance through her voice. She wanted him to know she meant business.

He looked up at her, startled by the random person.

"Um, yes?" He said.

"Do you remember what you ordered?" Chica was giving him the stink eye now.

"Yes. Why?"

"Tell me what it was." She frowned

"It was a marinated chicken breast. Why am I telling you?" He was becoming annoyed.

She never thought this far. She couldn't say; "Well, I'm a chicken so don't eat that.". She'd be put in a mental hospital.

"I... Uh..." She speed walked back to her table with the others who were now looking at her with judgmental eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"You, well... Never mind. Nothing." Bonnie waved it off with her hand and glanced back down to her menu.

Their waiter came back, asked them if they needed refreshments and took their orders.

"I'll have the personal vegetarian pizza." Foxy said.

Everyone looked at him.

"That's what I'm having." Chica said.

"Same here..." Max said.

"It sounded good." Bonnie shrugged.

"Um, I was going to have that as well." Freddy finished.

There was a few seconds of silence, before Max had the brilliant idea to order one extra large vegetarian pizza.

The waiter smiled, and wrote it down.

"It'll be done shortly." She walked off.

The animatronics talked about various experiences with kids they'd had, ideas they wanted to follow now that they could, and a few random topics were thrown about as well, when all of a sudden, Max's eyes grew large.

A giant circle of yummy, was heading straight for their table. Max was salivating.

Everyone followed his entranced gaze to the tray holding their first ever meal. Needless to say, their eyes matched his once they saw it.

"Oh my..." Freddy couldn't tear his gaze away. No one could.

The waitress set the large steaming baked goodness on the table, which was almost too small for the pizza.

**(I wonder why I want pizza now?)**

She left it on the table, leaving the entire restaurant to just stare at its magnificence, yearning for just one small bite of the masterpiece. The elegant craftsmanship of the circle was breathtaking. You could here the soft crackle of the crust a mile away, the toppings were supremely baked to retain enough juice to keep the eyes and tounge happy. And the smell! It could drop a million man army in a matter of seconds...

**I'm sorry I got kind of carried away in that paragraph... o-o Crap, I'm extremely hungry now.**

The animatronics practically attacked the helpless pizza. In a few minutes, half of it was either on the plates, or in their fake stomachs.

"Wow..." Freddy said. That was all he could say through the mouthfuls of pizza being shoved into his mouth.

They were shoving it down there throats, until something walked through the door.

It was an animatronic.


	21. A Winged Animatronic

**I'm not dead, so sorry for the late chapter everyone! ;-; I know, I need to be culled. But anyway, in my opinion my chapters have been lacking in... (Brace yourself, it's gonna get deep everyone! o3o) Meaning. I know that sounds really cheesy, but when I compare my first chapters to the ones I post now, they seem different. Not horrible, but something has changed for the worse. So I'm making it an early new years commitment to post higher quality chapters for you guys! So without any more waiting, here is chapter 21!**

**P.S. We need 4 more followers until 100! ;-; So close...**

Bonnie stared in awe at the feathered animatronic. Her eyes might have been the size of the pizza they had just consumed as she watched it stride towards them with an unwavering gait. Was it going to hurt them? She instinctively backed up against the back of her seat, getting ready to make a mad dash towards the door.

It stopped moving towards them once it was about 10 feet away. It's gaze met with Bonnie's, and it seemed to retreat into itself, and back away, now seemingly terrified.

Bonnie looked away, and rubbed her eyes.

**Side note: I just sneezed so hard my headphones came off! I'm laughing so hard right now. XD**

The other animatronics were completely oblivious to the mood-changing eagle stepping backwards across the restaurants floor, they were too engaged in stuffing their furry faces.

Bonnie was still shocked. The thing didn't go away when she looked back up. She entertained the thought of approaching the newcomer, but she thought it too dangerous. It was a complete stranger! What was she thinking? She scolded herself for having such an idiotic thought.

"Uh... You guys should probably stop with the noms and look up." She said, trying to stay peppy.

The 4 others looked up, (Sadly, of course.) away from the pizza, and saw the cause of Bonnie's cautiousness.

A few pieces of burned cheese dropped out of Foxy's mouth as he stared at the eagle, who was now pressed up against a wall.

"Wha...?" Max was confused.

"I thought..." His eyes narrowed, and immediately got up.

"NO MAX!" Bonnie was almost laughing, she knew what he was going to do, but she didn't trust the thing.

"Nah. It's fine." He said, and ran as quickly as possible towards the other animatronic.

The eagle cringed and shut it's eyes as tight as it could when Max was in front of her.

Max began his greeting, despite the protesting mewls of the other animatronic.

"Hi! I'm Max, who are you? You look kinda beat up, do you need help? I have some great friends we could help you I guess. I mean none of us are mechanics, but we could probably figure out what was wrong I guess if we tried hard enough. Probably." He smiled at the end.

The eagle didn't respond, it just kept it's eyes sealed shut. Max was getting worried.

"Are you alright? I know I already asked that but you're not answering and I guess I care about people because if I didn't it would be kind of cruel so I'm socially obliged to and I guess I would anyway." Max looked at the terrified eagle.

Nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity, until the eagle tentatively opened one eye to peer at the energized cat, pinning it the wall.

"N-" The eagle choked on it's own words.

"No... I-I'm fine." It opened the other eye slowly.

Max was a bit taken aback by the falsetto voice. He had expected a guy, it was kind of hard to tell with animatronics, but soon he was back to his perky self.

"Awesome, come on back to our table and eat a huge pizza with us!" He bolted back to his respective table with his companions, leaving the stunned eagle in the dust.

The eagle began to slip her way throughout the various chairs and tables, apologizing for every time she even nudged something.

Once she had gotten over to the table crowded with other animatronics, she shyly waved. What was she doing?

The others waved, not completely trusting the supposedly terrified bird.

It took a seat farthest away from any of the colorful animatronics, and curled up into a fetal position. No one noticed, because they had a pizza. WHY ELSE?

**Sorry, back into serious mode. o-o**

Max looked up long enough to see the secluded animatronic. He reached a tentative hand out to comfort her.

She flinched when she felt his hand on her shoulder, but soon relaxed and let him stroke her.

It went on much like this for the next few minutes, Max occasionaly checking on her, then shoving another bite down his throat, until she looked up from her knees, her wings uncurling from her.

She slowly reached a talon out, and grabbed a piece, immediately going back into her wing-hut with it.

"Heh." Max laughed, and grabbed another piece.

**Sorry for a short chapter, but pie is tasty. Sorry why did I say that? XD OK IMPORTANT MATTER! This is a shoutout... Kinda... Anyway. FoxyThePirateFox has an amaze face story that you need to go and check out, someone stole her plot, setting, everything, and is making it their story! We must make a resistance and stop this madness! If you want to know what his name is so we can band together and stop this insanity, PM her or me to know his name. But don't be mean. XD Lol that was a lot more movement of the centuryish than I meant it to be. XD PIE!**


	22. A Peck To A Pecker

**Ok, so the last registered "Chapter" was just a note, and I'll take it down soon. So I'll include a thank you and what not in this chapter for the people who come in late and miss the note.**

**THANKS. 100 FOLLOWERS. ;-; SUCH AMAZE. ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; And this is a mega long chapter in celebration. :3**

**Shippy chapter incoming, what do I do general?**

**Let it board the dock, let's see what it has to offer.**

Chica whipped her forehead and sighed.

Foxy looked wistfully down at the crumbs on the large ceramic plate, now vacant of pizza. It was a sad time indeed. The pizza, once shining so brightly with flavor, (Or maybe that was just the grease.), was now gone. Never to be seen again. In pizza heaven.

The only remaining piece was behind a veil of wings, being nibbled on by the female eagle that had joined them unexpectedly. She seemed to be enjoying it, but it was hard to tell.

Max wore a devious smile as he slowly moved an index finger closer to her wing. Freddy snickered under his breath. They had a mean streak when they were full it turned out.

When his finger made contact with a feather, the entire wing tensed, and moved down enough to let her see what Max was doing. He played innocent.

The wing moved back up.

"That was kinda mean... But it was funny." Foxy grinned and looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah. Hey, can robots get food coma? Because if so, I have it."

The gang chortled as Foxy pulled the remaining two twenty dollar bills from the wallet.

"Man, stuff is expensive. How do people survive out here?" Foxy stared at the money, wondering where he could get more of the special green paper.

"Gee, you're right. And I don't know, they must have magic money machines in their houses or something... Everyone at the pizzeria was always loaded." Chica stared at the money as well.

Their thoughts stopped in unison as a small voice came from behind the feathery wings.

"They, uh... They get jobs." They almost couldn't hear it, it was so tiny, almost not there.

Their eyes turned towards the now peeking out eagle. When she saw their gazes meet hers, she pulled her wing back up to conceal herself once more.

The awkward silence was stopped when the waitress came to their table, and gawked at the now empty plate.

"You might have been the only group able to finish that..." She said, still not believing it.

"Well, call us the champs." Freddy was beginning to lighten up to the whole, "You look like a human", bit.

The waitress smiled, took the 20's, and said;

"I'll be right back." She walked back to the kitchen.

"Ok let's go." Foxy had just realized he'd probably need identification.

The entire group agreed as fast as they could, and stood up in a flash. Well, that is except for one of them.

They were almost at the door, but Max happened to look back to see the eagle still curled up in a little ball.

He ran back to her, and tried to coax her out of her stupor.

"C'mon... Uh... You." He had never asked her what her name was.

She didn't budge.

After a few moments of failed coaxing, Max decided to do something rather risky.

He stretched his arms out to her, and began to gently pick her up and out of the seat. He could feel her heartbeat quicken, but she still wasn't moving.

He slowly walked back to the other animatronics, who were anxiously waiting.

They made it back to their apartment, Max was still carrying the eagle in his arms. When the eagle felt the elevator's... well, elevation, she tensed up.

"Nah, it's alright." Max whispered to where he thought her ear might be.

He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt her loosen up a bit. But it could have just been the slowing of the elevator as they reached the 4th floor.

The group opened up the door to their room, and locked it back up. Max set the eagle on the couch, and covered her up in a blanket.

"You sure are nice to her, Max." Chica didn't know much else to say.

"It looks like she needs it so why not give it to her." He said in his usual fast speech as he sat beside her, turning on the television.

Everyone did their own thing, occasionally glancing at the weather, or news, or whatever Max had on.

Max had nearly fallen asleep, but was woken up by a sudden realization that something was engulfing his back.

His eyes narrowed, and he craned his neck to see a brown wing wrapping itself around him.

He could feel his blue cheeks turning a slight shade of red as the other wing started to wrap him from the front. Soon, he was completely covered in feathers.

He didn't dare move a muscle, he could tell she was asleep. Their was a constant and steady breath on his arm as she set her head on his shoulder.

_"What..."_ He thought to himself.

He seized the opportunity to catch a glance of her face, which he hadn't paid much attention to in the restaurant.

A dark yellow beak was the main feature, fairly broad at the bottom, but pointed at the tip. Rather long dark eyelashes, and some feathers on the top of her head made to look like hair.

_"She's kinda cute... Wait, shut up Max."_ He pushed down the idea, and tried to go to sleep. HER wings were very soft and made a nice pillow, so it wasn't too hard.

The same sleeping arrangements were made, except of course Max and the eagle, which Chica snickered at a bit.

**Fast forward to morning. o3o**

Freddy was the first one to wake up, so he did the same thing foxy did to him. HE poked the various animatronics, but stopped when he came to Max and the eagle. He pulled his finger away from the two sleeping animals.

"Hey, be partial to me next time, won't ya'?" Chica said as she blinked her eyes sleepily.

"If you're covered in eagle wings, sure." Freddy walked back to his bad and sat down, stretching is metal joints. After a few minutes, Max woke up to giant wings covering him like a blanket.

HE moved his head around a bit, examining these unfamiliar surroundings. Suddenly, the top wing shot off of his chest like a bullet, surprising Max.

"AH GEEZ!" He nearly jumped off of the couch.

The eagle looked at him with her maple eyes, and spoke for the third time.

"No.. I'm so sorry, I-I didn't m-mean to..." She curled back up into her ball.

"No... It's fine, it's just kinda weird to have a blanket with a mind of its own." He laughed a bit.

She pulled down her top wing to reveal a smile, aimed directly at Max.

His heart skipped a beat. No exaggeration.

He smiled back, and she pulled it back over her face.

"You getting a little lovey-dovey over there?" Chica was stretching her neck to see over the barrier.

"Oh c'mon." Max didn't deny it.

"Hey... I never asked for you name." He tilted his head at the unnamed eagle.

"D... Uh, it's Dawn." She whispered.

"Oh. That's a nice name ." Max was completely blocked on what to say at this point, he was still a little flustered over the whole, "wing blanket", adventure last night.

After a bit of talking amongst the animatronics, (Who did talk), Foxy decided to go downstairs and grab them all some breakfast. He liked the idea of three meals a day, he even planned to have 4 sometimes.

He asked for everyone's order, including Dawn's. He jotted them down on a scratch sheet he found on the desk, but it was very sloppy. He was exhausted and not thinking completely straight.

He had almost left the door, when he turned around and said;

"Oh, I almost forgot something."

He strode over to where Chica was sitting, and kissed her on the cheek.

It was when he was outside the door that he realized what he just did.

"I..." He was talking to himself.

"What..."

Foxy's legs moved one after the other, gaining speed towards the elevator. He was never going back to that room, he thought. He was staying downstairs for the rest of the day.

**Going back to the room. Pew pew pew.**

It was so quiet, you could hear Dawn breathing.

It was as if time itself had stopped, and the room was in suspended animation after what Foxy had done.

Chica was now red. Not only her cheeks, but her entire face was completely bathed in red shades, deepest near her ears and cheeks.

"Did Foxy just, um... Yeah." Max's eyes were wide, as was everyone else's, Chica's being the widest obviously.

Chica couldn't hold it in any longer. A bit of a smile spread from red cheek to red cheek, and Freddy began to laugh.

"Oh, man! Hah, I knew it."

"I will smother you in your sleep." Chica couldn't stop smiling.

"I don't breathe. So, ok." Freddy laughed again.

Chica got up and out of her seat, noticeably dizzy, and walked to the door.

"I'll... uh, I'll be right back." She walked out the door, and entered the elevator.

**Foxy again! ~He's not out of order.~**

"What in the name of Fazbear did I just do...?!" He asked himself quietly, staring at the mocha he had gotten, complimentary from a few crazed fans at a different table.

"Note to self: Don't talk or do anything until you're completely woken up." He shook his head and frowned.

"I am the dumbest dumby of dumb town that ever lived. In the history of dumbness." His face was extremely red as well.

"And now I'm talking to myself repeatedly. What is wrong with m-" He was cut off by the elevator dinging. He glanced around his shoulder.

There was a few people, all in the front... And, nah. He thought he saw a bit of yellow in between the crowd, but he denied it and went back to sipping the caffeinated drink.

He was nearly done with it, when a yellow figure appeared in his peripherals.

_"Nope. It's not her. It's n- It's her. It's her. It's her It's her. Run, go away, you can't talk to her like this. You just made possibly the biggest mistake in your life."_ Foxy thought to himself frantically.

"Um... H-hi, Foxy." He heard Chica's soft voice speak next to him.

He froze, and didn't say a word. Their was no way she was still willing to talk to him.

_"Freudian slip...?"_ Chica thought hopefully.

_"Don't move, it's just a hallucination. You're not thinking straight, remember?"_ Foxy tried to reassure himself.

Chica sat down next to the terror-stricken fox, and tried to look him in the eye.

"F... Foxy?" She said sheepishly.

_***Gulp***_

"Um, y-yeah?" Foxy was completely still, not even glancing towards the reddened chicken.

"You're blushing..." The sentence came out a lot clearer than she thought it would.

Foxy looked at Chica.

"You are too..."

**Flashing to the rest of the gang! :3 PIE!**

By now, the rest of the animatronics were sitting on the couches and beds, but were only talking about one thing. Foxy and Chica.

Freddy was obviously the most humorous about it. He would constantly sing;

_"Foxy and Chica sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."_ But the only reason he was being so childish about it, was he had some feelings for someone in the room as well, and he didn't want them to shine through.

The second was Bonnie, she was Chica's best friend since they were activated. They were equally clueless, and learned the same things together. It was kind of meant to be. But Max and Dawn didn't care too much, although they whispered about it. Max was enthralled that she was talking to him, and Dawn was enthralled she had someone to talk to.

"Do you really think they, well... Like each other?" Bonnie didn't really understand the gossip thing.

"Sure. Wasn't it obvious? They were always... Nervous around each other." Freddy was still a bit skeptical about it as well, but he would've bet money on it.

The chat was silenced hen the door to the hotel room opened, revealing two blushing animals. One was a chicken, and the other was a fox.

"So, when's the wedding?" Freddy asked, teasing.

"I'll grind you to a pulp." Foxy frowned.

"After Chica smothers me? Ok."

"What?"

"Long story. See, you kissed h-"

"NEVER MIND." Foxy said, loudly.

Chica looked up at Foxy and blushed a bit more, but walked back into the room after a few seconds.

Chica and Foxy sat down together, and everyone began discussing different topics. They occasionally glanced to the red and yellow duet, making sure they weren't kissing again. They still didn't know if Chica was ok with it, or if they were goin to remain friends. They were in the woods with this topic.

"Hey, wait a minute." Bonnie's eyes got a bit wider.

"We forgot about finding Mike."

**Ok... I can't check how long this chapter was, but it felt longer. XD I hope it was, and I hope you enjoyed. See what I mean? Ships. SHips. SHIps. SHIPs. SHIPS. SHIPS!**


	23. The Two Sides Of Dawn

**Hey people! :D Sorry for the ultra late chapter upload, the tab closed itself out when I was nearly done writing it... I probably should invest in a word processer. *Jumps of cliff***

It was true, they had forgotten about Mike. They were constantly caught up in the craziness of the urban wild, trying to cope with the dramatic scene and behavior change. Mike was put in a mental vault, of sorts.

"You're right..." Foxy was frowning, as were most of the people in the room.

"Uhm... W-who's Mike?" Dawn said as her hazel eyes cautiously drifted around the room.

"Oh yeah, that's right, you don't know him. It's kind of a long story, but let's keep it at he's a great friend."

Max and Dawn tilted their heads a bit, and then Dawn realized that she was socializing, and immediately folded her dark pink wings over herself once again.

"Well... do we know where to start?" Freddy inquired.

"It's not that I don't want to find him, I really do... It's just that I'm not sure we're experienced in... well, anything to find him."

There was agreement from nearly everyone but Max and Dawn, they were still a bit curious.

"How do you know him?" Max asked.

"He saw us every night when we were aloud to move without anyone noticing." Foxy was half-mindedly replying, he was trying to think of ways to find him.

"Ah. I can see why you like him. Where did he go? Why are you looking for him?"

"Another extremely long story... So if you want the short version, he might have been kidnapped or fired. We don't know. All we know for sure, is that he's gone." Foxy was still looking contemplatively at the floor.

You could feel the tension in the room as everyone tried to think of ways to start their quest, of sorts.

Dawn had been out of her wing barrier for a few minutes now, and she was looking around the room. She had nothing else to do. But when her eye caught something in the window, she screamed.

"AUGGH!" Dawn stood up faster than a bullet and backed herself up against the door, farthest away from the skinny puppet looking thing in the window, staring at her.

"OH MY- WHAT'S WRONG?" Max had jumped out of his seat, as did everyone else. Dawn's scream had been quite terrifying.

She pointed a shaky talon to the window, and everyone's gaze drifted to the marionette.

"Oh... Hi...? Interesting way to contact us." Foxy tilted his head as he opened the window.

"NO! WHY ARE YOU LETTING HIM IN?" Dawn had lost all timidity, and was now straight up terrified.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you! Don't worry, Dawn stop it's ok!" Max ran to comfort her, looking her in the eye.

She calmed down a bit, but still didn't want anything to do with the marionette.

_"You have an extra."_ The thin figure walked over to Dawn.

"Alright, Dawn, he's not going to hurt you. Don't worry, he's on our team." Max slowly stepped backwards away from Dawn, as the marionette stepped closer to her.

"D-don't..." Her voice was weak again.

_"One extra is dead weight. Disposal of dead weight, that is one of my many jobs."_ The marionette grabbed her by the hand, and slowly dragged her towards the window.

"AAUGGH! MAX, WHAT IS HE DOING? YOU SAI-" The marionette tossed her out the window.

_"You are welcome."_ The marionette bowed in front of the shocked Foxy.

"What..." Max's ears were nearly steaming.

"What did you just..." His breathing became heavier.

_"I have disposed of the d-"_ It's head whipped around back to the window, to see Dawn staring right back at him.

"I am not dead weight." There was no quivering in her voice, only anger.

"D-dawn...?" Max was stunned.

She rose.

Her wings, apparently worked, but what was the most astonishing to them, was the change of attire.

At first she was just an eagle, but now...

A Bronze helmet adorned her head, along with a silver chestplate, silver gauntlets, jeweled pauldrons, and iron bracers.

Leggings and boots were slowly appearing, becoming more tangible with each passing second.

"I don't like being called names." Dawn flew in the window, grabbed the marionette, and threw him with all of her might out the window.

**o3o Whaaaaaaat? Plot twist. Anyway, I have another shoutout to give! So skip it if you don't wanna hear.**

**There's someone named Quore on YouTube, and he makes amazing music. He doesn't have nearly enough subscribers, and he needs more. He makes his music by himself, and he is truly amazing! Let's give him the praise he deserves! Check out his channel and music if you like Dubstep, electro, or house. And like I said before, he's amazing at what he does!**


	24. A Blushing Bird

**Hello once again! And happy new year! 2015, wow. I had someone tell me that I would make a fortune writing some day, and that meant a lot. So uh... Are you going to give me a 20 for this chapter...? XD Jk, jk. Anyway, wow... Dawn has just like, switched. ejrgqbouwaesnf'[ihncoV**

The animatronics could see the marionette plunging downwards, presumably knocked out. Dawn flew in the window, and collapsed.

"WHAT?!" Max was astonished, as was everyone else. Their metal jaws nearly dropping to the floor.

"But... Ho- WHAT?" Max had ran to Dawn, who's armor was beginning to fade, leaving her dark pink feathers exposed again.

Foxy was looking out of the window, trying to spot the marionette amongst the piles of garbage, and the rest of the gang was huddled around the fainted eagle.

"She had... Armor..." Chica stared at Dawn.

"I know... Where did she get it? How... And she, she wasn't like... Uh, nervous or anything!" Freddy exclaimed.

"And her wings work..." Bonnie marveled at the feathered appendages.

"I wonder what it's like to fly..." Bonnie was in her own little world, only to be snapped out of it by Dawn waking up suddenly.

Their heads clacked together as Dawn shot up out of her trance.

"Ah... Ow." Bonnie rubbed her forehead and wore a mock pouty-face.

Dawn's eyes widened as she began to get up and step back and away from the crowd.

"N-no! I didn't... No!" Dawn was backing up against the door, fumbling her talons around the door, trying to find the handle.

"What are you-? Wait! No, don't go, Dawn!" Max ran to her.

"But..." She was starting to shake.

"But I..."

"But you what?" Max was holding on to her shoulders, trying to calm her down like he had earlier.

"But I.. I was a m-monster... That w-wasn't me!" She covered her face from Max, trying to hide herself from what she thought was hatred.

Max covered the door handle, preventing her from running away.

"No! It's... Uh, it's fine. You were... Well, I don't know what you were doing, but I think you were protecting yourself..." He wasn't the smoothest talker.

Her wing didn't move.

"C'mon... Dawn..." He put a paw on her wing, and pulled it down enough to see her eyes. She was crying.

"Oh my..." He had no idea what to do in a situation like this.

"Dawn. It's fine... You didn't hurt anyone, you were just... Um... Yeah."

She pulled her wing up again, concealing her eyes.

"No..." He pulled her wing completely down, and hugged her.

Whatever tear that was waiting to be released, instantly left her eyes, and the tears on her cheeks, were accompanied by a heavy blush.

Max was blushing a bit to, which was the reason he wouldn't release her. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

"I..." Dawn was surprised at first, but then hugged him back. There was an awkward silence as the two embraced each other. No one knew what to do. Well, except Freddy.

"Oooh... Dawn and Max..." He looked teasingly up at the ceiling and scratched his chin.

Freddy's comment made Dawn extremely uncomfortable. She pulled away from the hug, and concealed her red face with her wing.

Max didn't have the luxury of a wing to hide behind, he had to show his face to the rest of the animatronics.

When he turned around, he was greeted with enthusiastic and mocking cheers.

"C'mon, Chica. You can't say anything." Max frowned in her direction.

That definitely shut her up, but also reminded her of Foxy, who was still peering over the windowsill.

She got up and walked to his side.

"Foxy?"

"OH! Oh my goodness, don't startle me like that." He laughed a bit.

"Dawn must've done quite a number on him... He's not getting up." Foxy pointed to a white mask amongst the piles of bags.

"Oh yeah... Do you think we should uh, go help him?" She glanced up at the red fox.

"Nah, if he can fling that fat of a bear into a wall without touching him, I'm sure he's fine." Foxy chuckled.

"Hey, I heard that!" Freddy said angrily.

"Dawn's kinda breaking down over there though." Foxy had been completely oblivious to the other animatronics once the marionette had been flung out the window.

"Oh, but I thought she was some heroin now?" He wasn't being sarcastic.

"Um... Her armor, and courageousness, kinda... How do I say this? Uh, disappeared. Kinda."

Foxy raised an eyebrow and looked over to where dawn and Max were. Seeing Max's face made Foxy put on a wicked smile.

But before he could say anything, Max said something.

"You can't say anything either."

"What is he talking about... never mind." Foxy blushed a bit, and looked back down to the marionette. Or lack of one I should say.

"Wait, where did he go?" Foxy looked around the trash pile for signs of it.

Chica looked back down.

"Oh, geez... I don't know, maybe it ran a- AUGH!" The puppet was right in front of their faces in a flash, making the two fall flat on their backs in fright.

"Why... Why do you do this..." Foxy groaned as he picked himself and Chica up.

_"I was thrown out of a window."_

"We know, we saw you." Foxy was angered at the marionette, he always had to scare them.

Dawn tightened her stance, and retreated behind Max, who tried to be brave and put his arms around her in protection.

The marionette paid no attention to them, it only handed a slip of paper to Foxy, and let go of the ledge. It fell back into the garbage, got up, and walked away.

Foxy looked at Chica and said in a very serious tone;

"Man, that marionette is weird."

**So yeah... Post in the comments what you think the slip of paper's gonna say! o3o I'm curious to know what you guys think! And don't forget to PM me. I love talking to you guys, and have a good day! (I might get out another chapter.)**


	25. Room 27

**Hello everyone! Sorry for a little bit of a late chapter, I was signing up for another website yesterday, and their was a lot of madness surrounding that circumstance so... XD I could only get a few paragraphs in. Which of course, with my luck, were deleted. ._. Just amazing.**

The group of various robotic animals crowded around Foxy, craning their metal necks to catch a glimpse of the mysterious paper.

"What's it say? Why'd the marionette give it to you? Why'd the marionette think Dawn was dead weight?" The last question made the eagle flinch a bit, but she regained her posture, (Or what she had of it), and looked over Foxy's shoulder once again.

"Uh... It has multiple things on it. We only have one problem..." Foxy frowned.

"Does anyone in this room know how to read...?" Foxy slowly looked at the perplexed faces around the room. It didn't seem like it.

"I don't." Max shook his head, making his whiskers fly around.

"Not me." Chica shrugged.

"Sorry." Freddy pursed his lips.

"Nope." Bonnie slapped her hands together and looked at the floor.

No one had admitted to the knowledge of reading.

"Wait, what about you, Dawn?"

She ducked her head a bit at the sound of her name, but realizing the situation, she spoke up.

"Um... A little bit, I guess..." She looked up at the surprised Fox.

"Really?" The whole room was staring at her, and she didn't like that. She shied back under her wings.

"Yeah... Do you... Do you want me to?" A weak voice came from underneath the feathers.

"Sure... If you think you can." Foxy handed the slip of lined paper to a hand protruding from the wings.

There was a long silence as Dawn read the note to herself, but after a minute or two, she handed it back to Foxy.

"Uh, what did it say?" He was trying to keep his voice soft, he didn't want to upset her. She was the only one with the knowledge.

"It had a lot of numbers... But it also said something about a street. Do you, uh... Do you want me to read it to you guys?" She tilted her head.

"Sure. That would be awesome." Foxy handed the paper back.

"Ok, um... It says, "3349, Kurkland Avenue.". But it also says, "Room 27." I wonder what it means..." Dawn handed the paper back, and retreated back to her little wing hut.

"Well... It's obviously an address... But how to we find it?" Bonnie was thinking.

"Ever heard of a taxi?" Foxy's smile widened.

_**Small time snap! Just like... A half an hour later. :3 WARPING!**_

"So everyone ready?" Foxy said. He was so curious to know what they were doing. They were just going to visit somewhere... Did they need this much prep?

"Yeah." Chica emerged from the bathroom.

Nothing had changed.

"What were you doing?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know." She walked to the door.

"What?" Foxy was so confused.

"I said, I don't know."

"W-... I'm not even going to ask anymore. Never mind."

The gang headed out the door, and into the elevator.

A little child wouldn't stop staring at Foxy, kind of creeping him out.

"Um..." He decided not to talk, and looked the other way.

_***DING***_

"Oh thank goodness..." Foxy muttered under his breath.

Once they were outside, Foxy said;

"Alright. Anyone know how to hail a taxi?"

"No, I thought you were the expert here." Freddy said smarmily.

"Oh shut it."

Chica got down on her knees, and began to bow over and over again towards the street.

"What... Are you doing?" Foxy chuckled a bit.

"I'm hauling a... Oh. You didn't mean that, did you?" She got up, and frowned at the laughing fox.

"Heh, no. Let me try something." Foxy waited for a taxi to come near, and jumped out to the middle of the road

The taxi swerved, but went backwards towards the group.

The window rolled down, revealing the stunned face of a middle aged man.

"Is that... Oh my gosh. It's you! Do you need a ride? It's free! Just sign my hat!" He handed Foxy his Chicago Bear's hat and a pen.

Foxy messily jotted down, "Foxy", on it, not knowing what he should've written. The taxi driver smiled, and motioned for the group to come in.

Cramped wasn't a sufficient word. More like, stuffed inside of a briefcase filled with 50 other people. It was a miserable ride for the group, especially Dawn. An audible sigh of relief was heard when they stepped out of the car, which smelled suspiciously like churros.

"Oh man... I will never ride in a taxi again." Chica shook her head.

"How are you getting home?" Foxy asked.

"I... Crap."

They walked towards the wide building, reading: 3349. It turned out it was an apartment.

When they walked up to the building, they saw an intercom. It had numbers, and Chica acutely remembered, it was room 27. She suggested the number.

Foxy pushed a finger up against the button, and static poured out of the radio.

They stood there for what seemed like an hour, until a sad sounding man's voice broke through the static.

"Hello?"

The animatronics stood, stunned in front of the intercom.

The voice belonged to Mike.

**BOOM! The world explodes.**


	26. An incredulous Mike

**Man! I'd bet I'm more excited than you guys right now! x3 I couldn't wait to get to writing this chapter. So here it goes! :D**

"Nope. I'm asleep." Foxy's eyes were wide.

"Same here..." Bonnie said.

The man's voice was Mike's. Was it really that simple?

"No way... How... It's not this easy! The marionette doesn't tell you you're the leader of something big, and then get us to our destination in a matter of days! When's the big reveal? What else?! THIS IS NOT THAT EASY!" Chica was nearly broken down. She didn't trust anything at this point.

"I know. But, we came out here to find Mike, and that's what we did. I say we follow through with our initial needs." Foxy looked at Chica.

"There is no way..." She stood up, and nodded.

"But I geuss that's the best we can do."

"Uh... Hello? You buzzed?" Mike's voice came through the radio again.

Foxy pressed a finger against the button.

"Hey Mike..."

"..."

"Do I know you?" He thought the voice sounded familiar.

"Yeah. Can we come in? You know what, we're coming in."

Foxy walked through the doors along with the rest of the group, leaving the agitated Mike to talk to nothing.

When they walked though the doors, they were greeted with the smell of pizza and coffee.

Foxy wrinkled his nose.

"Eugh. Weird breakfasts."

They followed the steps up to the second floor, and went down a long corridor. Once they reached the room number 27, Foxy held his fist out to knock.

He paused.

"What's the hold up? C'mon! Mike's in their!" Freddy was nearly jumping out of his costume he was so excited.

"Maybe Chica's right..." He lowered his fist.

"It couldn't be this easy."

The group was silent, until the door opened up an inch or two, revealing a green eye, staring suspiciously at them.

"Are you the people who I talked to over the intercom...?" That was definitely Mike.

Foxy's ears perked up, and he shoved the rest of the door open.

"Mike!" A Huge smile spread across his face as he tackled the horrified human.

"GETOFFA ME!" He violently shoved Foxy off of himself, and stood back up.

"Who are you?!" He stepped backwards and grabbed a beer can, looked back to see what he grabbed, and then grabbed a baseball bat instead.

Foxy's smile faded instantly, and he crawled backwards, away from Mike.

"No, you remember me! And them!" He pointed to the other scared animatronics.

Mike looked over to the rest of the group, and then looked back to Foxy.

"How would I know them?! I've only just see them..." He had lowered his bat, but he still didn't trust Foxy.

"No... Mike, it's Foxy." A small tear appeared in the corner of Foxy's eye.

Mike dropped the bat.

"What... Oh, I see. It's another one of these darned dreams... Why can't I get over that..." He sat down on the couch, and clicked a few buttons on his remote.

When the T.V. turned on, he relaxed into his couch, and glanced towards Foxy.

"What do you want? I'm going to wake up any second, so ask quick." He looked back up to his show.

"NO!" Freddy shouted and walked into the dirty room.

"MIKE! Please...!" Freddy was almost crying as well.

"Don't... Come on, buddy!" Freddy held Mike's shoulder.

"3... 2... 1... I woke u- Oh. Maybe in a little bit." He shrugged off Freddy, and looked back to the T.V. once again.

All of the animatronics were sitting down now, thinking.

"Why don't you think it's us...?" Foxy asked quietly.

"Well, two reasons. first, this is obviously a dream. And second of all, you guys are obviously humans. Except that... Eagle bird thing over their."

That made Foxy remember. Mike was a human, so he would be tricked as well. He needed to contact the marionette to lift the spell, or whatever the crap it was. A curse, more like.

Foxy got up, grabbed Freddy's hand, and told everyone they needed to go.

"WHY?! Mike is here! Haven't you noticed?!" Bonnie shouted.

"I know, just trust me!" He was surprised he hadn't fallen down and balled yet.

The animatronics slowly walked away from the door, waving goodbye to Mike.

They were soon outside, sitting down on the curb.

"Why'd we come back out here?" Chica asked.

"I have an idea." Foxy almost smiled. He thought himself smart, at least in this instance.

"Dawn, do you trust me?" He asked, kneeling down by Dawn.

"Um... Yeah, I g-guess... Why?" She tentatively looked up at the Fox.

"We uh... We need the marionette to make us, well, look like ourselves again. So... Will you do everything I tell you?"

She thought for a moment, and then thought about how much it seemed that Mike meant to them.

"Sure... What is it?" She uncovered her face, a rarity.

"All I need you to do, is stand up on the sidewalk. You can do that, right?" He motioned to a part on the sidewalk.

"Yeah." She slowly walked over to the place Foxy was pointing.

"Now, the rest of you. This is going to sound really weird, stupid, and creepy, but you need to listen." Foxy was having second thoughts about his idea.

"Stand around Dawn, and stand your ground no matter what happens."

"What are we doing?" Max asked.

"Just, please. Trust me."

Max nodded, and stood around Dawn with the others.

_"Here goes nothing. I hope."_

Foxy stood up as straight as he could, and shouted into the sky;

"I HAVE SOME DEAD WEIGHT I NEED REMOVAL OF!"

**Ohhhh boy. What in the world is Foxy doing? XD HE'S A MADMAN I TELL YOU! A MADMAN! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! :3**


	27. A Leg And A Leg

**Wow, I think Foxy has officially gone mental. XD Also, someone told me I should publish this to GameInformer... I have no idea how to, but it still means a lot! :3** **Anyway... I'm about to be random so don't read the next part of this author's note. o-o**

**omgchika and everyother cake in th world 5ever.**

Dawn cringed, but held her stance. She didn't want to let Foxy down.

"COME ON! I GOT SOME TRASH!" Foxy raised his hands to the air.

There were a few surprised onlookers, staring at the insane celebrity shouting to the sky.

Minutes passed, and nothing happened.

"COME ON! Please..." Foxy lowered his hands.

"Why won't YOU COME TO ME WHEN I NEED YOU?!"

A few more minutes passed.

Nothing.

"I... No..." Foxy collapsed on his back.

Foxy's eyes were shut tight, until he felt a slight breath on his forehead. He opened one eye, to see the marionette.

"AU- Enough with the scary entrances..." He sighed, and smiled. It worked.

The marionette apologized blandly, and walked towards Dawn.

"Wait! Wait, no! I need to ask you something." He reached a hand out to the puppet.

_"You have called me here under false pretenses?"_ The marionette tilted its head towards Foxy.

"Yeah, but I still need you." He began to explain himself, but the puppet ignored him and kept walking.

_"I will continue as commanded. Wait until I have finished my original duty, then ask of me."_ He lightly shoved aside Chica and Bonnie, making them protest.

"Hey! No, wait! Foxy still has to tell you something!" Bonnie shoved back a little, but it didn't move the puppet.

He grabbed the cowering eagle, and tossed her into the nearest garbage can. Literally, put her in a trash can.

_"No, that is insufficient."_ He walked towards the garbage can, and picked Dawn out of it.

_"Do not move."_ The marionette said, and grabbed one of Dawn's legs, making her squeal.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She began to violently thrash around, trying to get out of the marionette's death grip.

He out another hand on the same leg, and pulled.

**_*SNAP*_**

Dawn screamed as the leg snapped clean off, wires sparking around the tear, and oil leaking out.

Dawn was too shocked to move, or make any sort of noise anymore, so she just laid their.

Her eyes widened as the marionette grabbed the other leg.

_***SNAP***_

The other leg came off

"AAAAUUGHHH~!" She screamed again.

He tossed the other leg aside, and grabbed her arm.

"STOP!" Foxy's voice was shaking badly.

The marionette didn't flinch.

"Uh... Halt! Deténgase! berhenti!" He had no idea why he thought different languages would work, but he tried anyway.

"Oh my goodness..." Foxy shook his head, trying to think of how to stop the deranged puppet.

"I... STOP, THAT'S AN ORDER!" He shouted.

The marionette stopped, and stood up.

_"I was commanded. What do you wish me to do?"_

Foxy was surprised it actually worked, but soon asked the favor.

"Uh, make us us again! Life this spell, or curse, or whatever it is! Just make us look like animatronics again!" Foxy shouted. It was more like a jumbled mess than an intelligent sentence, but luckily, the puppet pieced together the request.

It walked around, slowly, tapping everyone on their shoulders. After it was done, it proceeded to do another less-than-spectacular exit by simply walking down the sidewalk.

"Come on! Maybe it worked, and if not, Mike should be able to help Dawn!" Foxy and the rest of the group ran inside of the apartment, except Max, who was picking up the terrified eagle.

Once he caught up with them, they went up the same set of stairs, and knocked on the same door.

_"Answer... Come on, Mike!"_

No answer. He knocked again, louder this time.

_***CREEEEAAAK***_

A green eye peeked out of the door, staring at them.

"Oh my... But... I just woke up..." Mike whispered.

The door swung open to reveal the shocked face of Mike.

"Guys...?"

**Cliffhangerrrrr... ;-; I have to. XD don't hate me. But man, dat puppet tho. o-o He's messed up.**


	28. One Powerful Leg

**Sorry for the late chapter! School is rearing it's ugly head again tomorrow... Or today, depends on when I upload this. So I'm sorry if I don't get a million chapters a day out again. ;-; Don't hurt me. And I'm going to start answering the questions I get in the author's notes instead of PMing everyone. So here it goes:**

**SingingSnowflake asks: **Lemme ask you a question...HOW DID YOU KNOW "BERHENTI"? **I'm just a genius like that I guess.**

**Andoia asks: **Ohhhhh Mikes gonna get it! :P I have a Question I know I have to wait for, is the puppet the good guy or the bad guy o-o **Yes.**

**Ok, that's it on the first page. I'll keep answering each chapter any new questions I get. :3 NOW TO THE CHAPTER!**

Mike slapped himself. Like, hard, presumably to test if it was still a dream.

"Mike..." Foxy nearly whispered.

"No... It can't be... Guys?" His eyes drifted around the group standing awkwardly in the hallway.

"Ok, ok! enough mystical, "I haven't seen you in a million years", crap, we have somebody who's... Well, dying I guess you could say.

Mike's eyes drifted to the limp eagle. Limp, legless, eagle.

"Oh my... Come in! Come in, I'll see what I can do." He massaged his temples, this was too much to take in in a few seconds.

"here, ley her down on the couch." He threw off a few cans of beer and a pizza box which had, "Freddy Fazbear's", written over the brand name in sloppy marker.

_"That must've really messed him up... He never talked about drinking this much either."_

Max gingerly set Dawn on the stained cushions. She wasn't making any sound any more.

He looked at her once hazel eyes, they weren't illuminated any more.

"Oh my gosh... Dawn! Look at her eyes!" Max frantically pointed to the darkened spheres.

"Oh no... Wait, that could mean she's only powered down, not..." Mike didn't finish what he was saying.

"Ok, this is really weird and I don't know if this is how it works, but here." Mike handed Max a roll of toilet paper.

"Roll this up around the wound to stop the bl- I mean, uh, oiling."

Max began to wrap the thin white paper around the rips, soaking them with oil.

"Dawn!" Mike lightly hit her cheek, trying to wake her up.

Her eyes flickered a bit, but went out almost immediately.

"Uh... Do you any of you know where her power core is?" Mike asked the shocked animatronics, he didn't seem to mind the new additions to the group.

"I don't. But I can look!" Max jumped in.

"Alright, but be gentle. We don't want her to be hurt more than she already is." He stepped back.

"I know..."

Max searched around her front, with no luck. He had to turn her over.

He slipped one hand under her back, and one around the other side, and lifted. Once she was up enough to turn, he slowly flipped her over.

His eyes scanned every inch of her, from her head to her back.

Nothing.

"Oh no... I think I know where it is." Max ran as fast as he could out of the apartment door, down the stairs, and outside.

"Wait! Max... Wait, I know where he's going." Foxy peeked around the corner of the doorway, staring at Max picking up the eagle's legs and bolting back to the room.

"Here!" He started to look all over the different legs. He couldn't find anything on the right leg except a bit of a scratch. But when he searched the right leg, he found some very obvious screws.

"Um, do you have like, a... Uh, a screwdriver?" Max asked Mike in a frantic hurry.

"Yeah! Here." Mike grabbed something from a drawer and tossed it into the cat's paw.

He vigorously unscrewed the 4 screws to reveal a power cell. It was in the green, with an LED display saying she had around 83% power left.

"Here! Can you like, connect this to her or something?" Mike handed to leg to Mike.

"We'll have to take off the toilet paper you just put on..." He grabbed a knife, he knew what Max was going to say.

"I don't care about the stupid toilet paper, it's Dawn!" he flailed his arms about in anger and frustration.

Mike carefully cut the paper, trying not to damage any wires more than they were.

"Well, I don't know which wire is which, but we can try this giant one." Mike pointed to a thick cable in the center of the leg. It was sticking out a bit on Dawn's hip as well.

"I'm not sure how, but I think I know..." He grabbed another thing from the drawer and held it near Max, waiting for his approval.

"... Electrical tape...? Ok, I won't argue, it's the best we've got. Hurry, please!" He let Mike near Dawn.

Max tapped his foot in agitation as he watched Mike connect the two wires, making a large spark.

"Max, hold these together please." He said firmly, pointing to the wires.

"Right." he grabbed them, and pushed them together, making another spark.

Mike wrapped the tape around and around the connected wires, making sure it was a good connection.

Once the last bit of tape was connected, they stood back, hoping for some sort of movement.

Nothing.

"Dawn! Come on, please wake up." Max kneeled down beside the eagle.

_"Why do I care so much about her...? I've only really known her for a day or two..."_

"Dawn, you have power now! Use it, or whatever."

The others watched in sorrow as Max broke down over Dawn.

_"I'm not going to do it."_ Max thought to himself.

He shook her a bit, hoping to jar the power into her circuits. Actually, he didn't know what he was doing, he just wanted her to wake up.

_"Ah crap... I'm gonna do it."_

Max didn't know what he was doing, until he felt his lips pressed against Dawn's.

Everyone just stared, what else could they do?

He was trapped for the longest time, he couldn't pull away. She was practically gravitational.

He thought he would be stuck their forever, when something unbelievable happened.

Dawn kissed him back.

**HAPPY CHAPTER IS HAPPY. SHIPPY CHAPTER IS SHIPPY. ME IS ME... What? XD Anyway, the Dawn x Max ships... They're taking over the world! fpaibwroinvufppifN**


	29. What Was Meant To Be

**Next chapter! Oh wait, btw...MaxxDawn I ship it OTP 5ever.**

**What is wrong with me...**

**So here's this chapter's questions!**

**DerpGard says: **I like the story but it's kind of turn into a love story. **Did you not read the tags...? ._. It's romance and adventure.**

**GameLover88 says: **'Mike handed the leg to Mike' LOL! **I know, I just realized that. XD #Mikeception**

**That's all for this chapter! On to the story! :3**

Max had no idea what he was doing. One moment, he was crying over Dawn, and the next, his face was pressed against hers.

The others just watched in awe, Chica and Foxy looking at each other, then quickly looking away, a blush beginning to form on their faces.

Awkward silences had nothing on this moment. Well, except for Max and Dawn, of course.

The group passed glances to each other as they watched the two eccentric animatronics.

"Maybe opposites do attract..." Foxy whispered to Freddy.

"Yeah..."

The silence was excruciating to the point where Mike had to say something.

"Awwkkaaarrdd..." He was a bit perplexed by the situation they were in, but he accepted it. His life wasn't weird enough apparently.

That got them out of their self-induced trance. Max pulled away as quick as he could, and whipped around to see his rosy-cheeked friends staring at him with wide eyes.

"I... What do you want?" He said defensively, scratching his chin.

"Nothing... But uh, nice show there." Freddy put on his playful mood again, still trying to hide from Bonnie.

"Shut up..." Max sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

"You're... Uh..." His mind was racing to think of a good retort.

"You're just an orange. Wait, what?" Max's mind wasn't working at full capacity at the moment. He couldn't figure out why...

"Alright...?" Freddy wasn't sure how he should take that.

Dawn's face was red. She was embarrassed just being around people, now this?

Max then remembered her, and sat up.

"Oh Dawn, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, I should be de-clawed." He slapped his face.

_"But she kissed me back..."_ He toyed with the thought, entertaining the fact that she probably maybe sort of was kind of into him as well.

Her wings were covering her face now, trying to hide from the others. But she couldn't hide the fact that she was in pain. She was shivering, and where her legs should be she was twitching.

"Oh... I forgot! Guys, do you have any robotic painkiller?" Max looked very seriously at Mike.

"Hah! Me? Do they even make that?" Mike said.

"I don't know. I just hoped..." Mike cut Max off.

"Nah, I understand. What else do you think would make it feel better?" He asked Max.

"Uh... I don't know, maybe... You know what, let's try human painkiller." He was swinging without a ball in sight, but it was worth a try.

"Alright, I'll go see if I have any." Mike started to walk away.

"UH, I'LL COME TOO!" Foxy said, much louder than he needed to.

"Me too!" Chica said.

_"Ah crap. Why? I'm trying to get away!"_ Foxy thought to himself.

They speed walked towards Mike into the bathroom, where they searched for aspirin.

"Here we go!" Mike held the small bottle up triumphantly.

"Awesome." Mike walked out of the room, back to the suffering animatronic, and Foxy stayed in, hoping Chica would leave as well. He needed to reevaluate his thoughts about Chica, or maybe just think about how to confess. (Although he knew he never would.)

She didn't leave.

Their gazes locked, and their cheeks flushed, they had the same idea which was being ruined by the other.

"I..." Foxy stuttered.

"You can... Go..." He didn't want to seem like he was trying to get rid of her.

"No, no! It's fine. You can go." Chica's voice was quivering a bit as well.

"I, uh..." Foxy was shaking his head.

_"It's just Dawn and Max got me thinking about her, that's all."_ He tried to reassure himself.

He closed his eyes, thinking about what to do next.

For what seemed like an eternity, there was silence in the bathroom, until Foxy opened his eyes.

Chica was kneeling sitting on the edge of the tub next to him.

"Augh!" He jumped back a bit.

"Don't do that... You're worse than the marionette!" he sat back down.

Chica looked away, as if thinking about something, then turned back and said;

"You talk to much."

Her lips met his.

**ESTABLISH THE SHIPS THEY SAID. IT WOULD BE FUN THEY SAID.**

**Actually it is really fun. XD The best part is seeing your reactions to the ships. So yeah, a bit of a late/shorter chapter, so sorry about that, but their was a lot of progress! :3 see you in the next chapter!**


	30. Just An Update

**;-; Guys I'm sorry for the super long wait, school has been really dumb this week, and I didn't have enough time to get a chapter out. This is just an update so sorry if I got your hopes up for a new chapter. I will hopefully get one out today, but if I don't, this is here to say I'm not dead. o-o**


	31. Dan The Dragon

**Hey guys! I got a lot of feedback from the note I left. All of you have been so supportive and understanding so I thank you immensely! Also, good/bad news. I'm going to end this fic in a bit. ;-; Don't kill me, but I have an idea for another one! And I'm going to spend a lot of time on the next one, paying attention to every line very closely, etc. So all in all, it's gonna hopefully be better than this one. :3 But do not fret, this fic will have a good ending. Last thing, here comes the questions!**

**Kingdom Infinity Says: **So, Foxy/Chica is one of your favs, yes?** Is it that obvious? ;-;**

**DrY9K Says: **Wait, why is everybody so obssessed over Foxy? I this a jab at his fan base, or did the Marionette make him look like an in-universe celebrity? **Because Foxy is just so sugoi! Isn't it obvi? Just kidding. XD He does look like a celebrity.**

**K, not too many questions this time, so more room for the chapter! :D Here it goes.**

Chica's mind went blank. She had wanted to do this since she had been switched on, and now she was.

_"Woah."_ Was all Foxy could think right now. He was reflecting on the fact that everyone was getting their own relationships. The last person to admit would be...

_"Oh gosh, how didn't I see it?"_ Foxy realized the connection between Bonnie and Freddy. He wasn't so slick after all.

_**I'M USING ALL OF THE WORD MODIFIERS! OMG TOO MUCH!**__** Sorry lol, anyway, flashing back to the living room.**_

"Here, swallow." Mike gave Dawn a couple tablets with a swig of beer. She didn't know it was beer until she tasted it and began to choke.

"Woah! Dawn! What did you give her?" Max looked at the tin can in Mike's hand.

"...Beer...? Really Mike?" He frowned at the clueless human.

"Oh... Not the best choice..." Mike dropped the can with a resounding thud against the caked carpet.

He went to the sink and grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Ah, sorry Dawn. Here, this is water." He handed the glass to the eager eagle.

She sloshed the water around in her mouth trying her hardest to get the awful taste of alcohol out of her mouth.

"Blegh..." She said.

"Man, that was not good. Mike... You need help." Dawn sat up, oblivious to the 6 wide eyes staring at her.

**How many of you get the reference? XD I had to put one in here.**

"Dawn..." Max couldn't get over what she just did.

"Yup Maxy?" She smiled.

"I... WHAT WAS IN THAT BEER?!" Max shouted.

"Geez... Alcohal and... Beer-y stuff I guess..." Mike picked up the crushed can and read the ingredients.

"Why? What happened? You sound like you've seen a ghost." She adjusted herself to a more comfortable position, and glances at her lack of a leg.

"Well would you look at that..." Her head lolled around a bit.

"Wow, she can't take a drink..." Mike observed.

"Well we weren't designed for it I guess." Max was still dumbfounded.

It was then that Chica and Foxy emerged from the bathroom, blushing and holding hands.

The others pieced it together.

"... Romeo's back!" Freddy exclaimed.

"And nervous wuss is annoying as usual." He passed a scowl to Freddy.

"Hey, Dawn! You're up!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She tilted her head, more involuntarily than voluntarily.

Chica and Foxy stopped dead in their tracks.

"What was in those pills?" He said quietly.

"My bad. I gave her beer to wash them down with." Mike raised both hands up in innocence.

"Oh, great. That's amazing."

"I don't get why you guys are so weird about me talking... Is it that unusual for a perfectly normal eagle to be... Uh... Normal?" She made a face that no one could decipher.

"I'm not going to pursue it... I'm not." Max sat down next to Dawn.

"Oh, why hello." She kissed him on the cheek making him freeze and blush a bit.

"Geez, what's with him?" She grabbed the remote and clicked to random channels.

"Guys... Ok, huge change of subject, but how... Where did you guys come from, like, how did you find me? And you're here!" It was as if the immensity of the topic just dawned on Mike. Well, they didn't know how much of the beer he drank today was affecting him.

"Oh man, long story. But "we" didn't find you. We had... Help, if that's what you'd call it." Foxy shook his head.

"The supposed "help" ripped her legs off." He pointed a metal finger to Dawn.

"I see..." Mike was obviously not thinking about it at all.

What happened next ripped every bit of happiness away from them faster than you could say: "Goodbye."

An ear shattering roar echoed through the town they were currently "living" in.

The window broke, revealing a large talon, much like Dawn's but much bigger.

It reached in, and seemed to search around for something.

Or someone.

The claw retreated from back out of the window after a second or two, and the whole roof was lifted off of the apartment.

Flying above them was an enormous dragon. Yes, a dragon.

It had armor that fit comically on it's gigantic form.

A knights chestplate and helm adorned the terrifying sight, a red plume waved in the wind protruding from the helm.

_"MIKE"_ The roar was sounded again, except this time, in a terrible voice.

The talon flew down and grabbed up the terrified alcoholic, who at the moment, was sure this was just drinking induced day dream.

"Mike!" Foxy reached for his boot, but to no avail.

And with that, it was flying off towards Lake Michigan.

"Mike..."

**Ok! o_O WOW, that was sudden. Either next chapter or the one after that is going to be the last one in this story. Then I'll take a small break, and then a new story! ;-; Don't hate meeeeIHQPI 3QOIJEW0k9k**

**f70][NAOINIUBNFAIHBP=\Jporod'**


	32. Opened Eyes

**I wrote the last chapter and this one back to back, I'm trying to get every single second of writing time that I can occupied with... Well, writing. XD So! That did just happen. And I have an amaze ending in mind. Not sure if it's going to be in this chapter tho. ;-; Again, don't kill me.**

_"Why?"_

No other word had meant so much to Foxy and the others since the day that Riley came. They'd been through so much. And for what? This? Foxy was done.

"Why... NO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" He began to rip tufts of polyester fur out, revealing even more of his damaged endoskeleton.

"AAAUUUGGGHH!" He was losing it.

"Foxy! Oh goodness! Stop!" Chica grabbed his arm and tried desperately to pry it away from his face.

"THIS ISN'T REAL! I NEED TO WAKE UP!" Tears ran down his face, soaking the detached hair he was holding in his hands.

She applied her whole body weight to his arm, slowly moving it away from his tear stained face.

He let go of the fake hair.

"THIS ISN'T REAL!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

He ran to a bookshelf and began to climb up to the top.

"YOU THINK YOU'VE WON BUT IT ISN'T REAL!" He laughed a bit.

Chica looked sympathetically at him.

"This isn't real..." He whispered, and sank into the couch by the terrified Max and Dawn.

He closed his eyes, trying to wake up from the horrible nightmare.

_"Foxy!"_ The voice sounded distant. It was Chica.

Foxy tried his hardest to open his eyes, but they seemed to have a mind of their own, and they stayed shut.

_"Oh Foxy... Please wake up!"_

Again, he tried to open his eyes.

Nothing.

_"Foxy!"_ He felt a drop on his stomach, and he realized it was a tear.

At this, he tried his hardest to open his eyes.

A very small amount of light filtered through, revealing 4 things standing above him.

He opened his eyes all of the way, a bit of yellow light flitting through them.

"Foxy...?" FOXY!" The yellow figure assaulted him with a bear hug, and the brown figure gingerly wrapped his arms around him... You could call it a chicken hug.

His vision cleared a bit, and he could make out features now.

Everyone looked normal, but he couldn't find Max or Dawn.

He choked out a few words.

"Where's Dawn...?"

Chica was silent, as was everyone else.

"... Who?"

He sat up.

"That's not funny, Chica. Where is she?" He said sternly.

She looked a bit hurt.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that... But... Please, tell me. Where is she?"

She shook her head.

"... Then where's Max?" He was getting really nervous.

"What?" Mike asked.

He looked over to the person.

What he expected to see wasn't there.

Where a chubby man with stubble should have been, there was a thin man in a security outfit.

"Mike... You got your job back!"

Foxy had near no idea what was happening, but he knew it was good.

"... I uh, never lost it... Here, lay back down. The shock must've damaged your memory or something." He placed a light hand on his shoulder.

"Shock? What shock?" Foxy said agitated.

"You know... Riley...?" Chica's voice shook a bit.

Riley.

The name sounded very familiar to Foxy.

"Riley... Rile- Oh. That Riley. The disgrace of a soul, if that's a soul." He scowled in no apparent direction.

"Yeah. Him. He got you god, right near your power core. A lot's happened while you were out.

"What? I woke up from that... A few days ago. Chica, what happened? Everything's changed!" Foxy looked around. They were no longer in Mike's apartment, they were back in the pizzeria.

"No... You've been powered off for a month or two." Chica choked up a bit at the end.

"They caught the animatronic that stole the cash register, and gave Mike his job back." She smiled a bit, hoping Foxy wouldn't continue acting weird.

"What... But you were.. And we... But..." Foxy grabbed his head and groaned.

"Woah, lay down. You've been out for a while, let yourself rest a bit.

Foxy lied down and thought about what was happening.

A few hours passed, the animatronics and Mike catching Foxy up on the random things that happened while he was out.

"So... No way. Everything... Was a dream?" The word, "Dream", tasted bitter in his mouth at this point.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Foxy." Mike looked at him sadly.

"Well, I know what'll make you feel better." Chica retreated to the kitchen, and came back out holding a platter of cookies.

She placed the cookies near Foxy, and said;

"Dig in. They're all for you. Not for anyone else **Freddy.**" She shot the bear an evil glance.

Foxy sat up and looked at the present.

Before he knew what he was doing, his fist was in the air.

In one, swift motion, he killed the cookies.

Chica frowned.

"Were they really that bad?" She grabbed the platter away, and tossed the crumbs into a nearby trash can.

"... No... I'm..." Foxy couldn't focus.

"I have to go." He said, and got up.

He ran to his purple hide out, and ripped open the curtains.

The moon had nothing on his eyes.

Inside of his fortress of solitude, stood a thin, black and white figure.

_"You're command."_

**BOOM! FIZZLE! CRACK! POOF! ALL OF THE SOUND EFFECTS AT ONCE!**

**As many of you can probably tell... This was the end. I will not be making a sequel, so don't kill me with questions. ;-; But! I have an idea. If you guys really want to see more, write a paragraph or chapter in the comments. Then, someone can read that, and write the following chapter. I'd love to see what you guys can come up with. I hope you'll take my advice. I will be writing another fanfic in a little bit, not sure how long though. Maybe I'll start tonight, maybe I'll start in a week.**

**So, this is Sheep saying C'ya for one final time.**


	33. Final Note

**Alright, alright. This is to settle the people in the comment**s.

**Who said it was a dream? Read the least few lines. ._. Are you cereal?**

**Anyway, thank you to the people who are ok with me ending it. I was getting nowhere, and I knew it would only get worse from that point, so I decided to end it. ;-;**

**And like I said before, I'm working on the plot and setting and stuff for my next story, so you can expect me to be writing chapters within a week.**

**PIE!**


End file.
